Subtle Transformations
by UlitimateKillerInternational
Summary: Hermione has just been made head girl, she is horrifed to find out she has to share living quarters with Draco all year. At first his behaviour is abrupt, but will he make a subtle transformation....? i'm told this summary isn't very good, give it a try i
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: – I do not own anything from the Harry Potter world JKR does, clever lady…**

**A/N; This is my second story, but on a new name, this time I'm writing alone and a little scared. I've nearly finished chapter 2, but I don't want to post until I know you like the story, so for the good of all of us, please review xx**

Hermione put her head back on the wall of the carriage, slipping her shoes off to relax finally, having made it safely onto the Hogwarts Express.

She breathed out and enjoyed the quietness of the carriage in comparison to the hustle and bustle of the platform. Soon Harry, Ron and Ginny would be arriving, so she took advantage of the space while it lasted, by putting her feet on the seat opposite.

She unfurled a piece of scroll that had been hastily shoved into her pocket earlier that morning. She looked at it admiringly, hoping against hope it was either Ron or Harry that had the counterpart document. After a few more minutes of Hermione bathing in the sunlight that was filtering through the train window, she began to close her eyes and drift off into her own little world.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty", Hermione heard a voice call. She smiled as she opened her eyes to see the face of her best friend Harry leaning over her.

"Come here you," she replied pulling Harry into a big hug and kissing him on the cheek. "How have you been? Good summer? Did you eat enough? Your aunt and uncle treat you ok?" She queried quickly on after the other, then realising she wasn't giving him chance to speak.

"Ok, yes, not nearly enough and fine." He answered a smile on his face. He knew she cared about him a lot, but sometimes she needed to calm down, he was capable of looking after himself.

Then Ginny and Ron walked in, pulling their big trunks behind them.

"I honestly didn't think Mum was gonna let us go this time!"

"Oh Ron, she means no harm you know that, she's getting lonely at home now Fred and George have moved out." Ginny replied.

"Oh did they finally find an apartment?" Hermione asked, knowing the twins had been trying to find a place of their own for sometime now. Trying to start a business was beginning to get tricky with Mrs Weasley continually checking up on them.

"They sure did, it's awesome, a right bachelor pad! Anyway, never mind them, how are you Hermione? We didn't get to see you all summer!" He pulled her out of her seat into another hug, quickly followed by Ginny after he finally let her go.

"Alright guys! You're suffocating me! I've missed you too. But yeah, my summer was amazing, I feel like I've travelled the globe!"

"You only did a small part of Europe Hermione! But still, you look like you've definitely benefited from it," said Ginny giving her an approving look up and down.

Hermione blushed under their inspection.

"Stop it guys! Sure I look different, but you know me, same old bookworm Hermione."

Hermione had definitely changed over summer; she had slimmed down a little, what with all the walking she had done over her travels, and a distinct lack of junk food. She had decided to grow her hair out, finding that it had developed a more manageable curl. It had also been highlighted into an auburn colour under the intense sun, which had moreover given her a healthy tan.

"So where about did you end up? What did you like the most?"

"Oh there's so much…. Um France, working in the Vineyards was definitely such a wonderful experience. I've learnt so much French! And all the wine I could drink, how could you disagree with that?" They all laughed. "But Venice was my favourite city by far; it's just so unique and peaceful. But at the same time so thriving."

"Wow, you've got to take us with you next year," Ron suggested.

"Oh absolutely! That would be brilliant!" Hermione gushed. "Anyway how about you lot, how were your summers?"

Soon they were deep in conversation about the rest of their summers, comparing tans and hearing more of Hermione's travels, passing the day away in the carriage until they had exhausted the conversation and just sat enjoying each others company. Hermione sat, still by the window in the sun, legs up on the opposite seat, Ron's head in her lap. She read her new book she had picked up at King's Cross whilst waiting for the train on the Muggle platform. Ginny and Harry sat opposite, Hermione kept glimpsing at them, catching their shared glances. Watching them slowing move closer and closer, their hands 'accidentally' brushing against one another's. _'They're going to have to face Ron some day, better sooner than later. I'll have to remember to talk to Ginny later.' _Hermione thought.

………………..

Draco Malfoy was one of the first onto the Hogwarts Express this year. He combed the train for the furthest, solitary empty carriage. He was about to enter the most perfect carriage, when he abruptly dropped the arm that was reaching for the handle.

"Granger," he growled under his breath. She had once again stolen something from underneath him. If it wasn't top marks, it was best attendance or something else massively impressive she'd done to out do him once more!

When his father had been around this was a great annoyance to Draco, for he was constantly reminded by his father that he was being outsmarted by a pig brained mudblood.

But now Draco's father resided in St. Mungo's, in a special ward, along with Neville's parents. For Draco's father had too suffered from an unforgivable. But this was from the Dark Lord, not just some amateur follower; he had been inflicted with the cruciatus curse so badly, his mind was like a child's.

This was no big news for Draco to handle; he and his father had never gotten along. Draco had never seen the plus side to working for the Dark Lord, if he was to turn to dark magic, it would not be to benefit some hyped up old man.

Fortunately for Draco the Order of the Phoenix had destroyed Voldemort in one last battle early last school year, before he was made to honour any promises his father had made about him joining the 'Dark' side. Since then everyone's lives had resumed to almost normal, excluding the occasional Gryffindor-Slytherin tension often leading to some sort of scuffle.

Draco settled for a carriage a few doors down; it was darker because it was at the other side of the train, perfect for brooding. Draco made him self comfortable and closed his eyes and reflected.

These past few days had been hectic, trying to arrange time to visit his father, pack his things and spend his last few days of this year with his mother. Finally he had time to himself to think.

After about half an hour after the train had started moving Draco's door opened.

"Hey Drake, how're you doing?" Draco's old friend Blaise's head had appeared in the gap in the door and made to move inside the carriage.

"Unless you're going to be quiet, you can leave now Blaise." Draco answered, his eyed remained closed.

"Alright old man, calm down. I just came to check on you. Didn't hear from you all summer man, I understand you're going though some stuff right now though."

"Blaise," Draco exhaled and finally opened his eyes. "Come on man, we're not into this mushy stuff, we don't walk about feelings." He tried to end the conversation at that, but realised Blaise wasn't leaving until he got some sort of ok from Draco. "I'm fine! This summer was rough yes, sorting out the estate and my mother and visiting my father hasn't been easy. But they don't put us in Slytherin for being a push over do they?" He cocked an eyebrow at Blaise, and put on his familiar smirk. "I'd thank you to not mention this again, now, tell me about the action you got this summer."

He sat up in his seat, prepared for a colourful series of events that had occurred over Blaise's summer, bearing in mind only to believe about 50 of what came out of this boy's foul mouth.

"So I was in Italy at my parent's villa, you know the place, we went to in third year, and I met these twins in this bar…. Draco, I swear blind I have never seen two of the same gorgeous lady, and still be sober…. So anyway, once we were back at the villa…." Draco settled back in his seat and grinned at his friend, they had a lot of catching up to do.

…………..

"Welcome all of you once again to Hogwarts, and a pristine welcome to our new first years!" Said Dumbledore cheerily across the great hall. "I do not wish to keep you from this glorious food any longer… dig in." Ron sighed gratefully as food instantly appeared all over the table and he began to consume vast amounts of food.

"I completely forgot to ask you two on the train, I got this," She produced the scroll that had resided in her pocket all day. "This morning, I was wondering if either of you two did?" Harry plucked the scroll from her hand with a frown on his face, which quickly lightened when he read the news.

"Head girl Hermione! Well done! Not that it's any surprise, no I didn't get head boy if that's what you mean, what about you Ron?" Ron muffled an answer, as his mouth was still full of food, but it was obvious when he shook his head, that he had also not received any head boy news this morning.

"No? Oh well, I wonder who it is then? I'm sure it won't be anyone I can't get along with, I'll be living with them for a year, so I hope not!" Hermione laughed nervously. Ginny patted her arm soothingly,

"It'll be fine Hermione, who are they gonna give head boy to, some random Slytherin? I think not, it's something you have to work hard toward and earn; it's not something they're capable of."

Just then a note fluttered from out of nowhere into Hermione's up turned hand.

'_Head's are to escort their houses to their form rooms, head girl to give Ravenclaw's password and head boy to give Hufflepuff their pass word. Then both of you return to the entrance hall to be shown their living quarters.'_

"My first task as head, this year is going to be so much fun!" Hermione grinned. She glanced around trying to see which boy had been given a note as well, but was quickly distracted by Ron as he into Harry and said,

"This can't be too bad for us either, being on the good side of the Head girl, goodbye detentions!" Harry frowned to show his disapproval in front of Hermione, who had overheard Ron, but once she had looked away he gave Ron an excitable thumbs up.

…………………….

Once Hermione had given the Ravenclaw prefects their new password and escorted the Gryffindors to their common room, she said her goodnights to Ginny, Harry and Ron and made her way back to the entrance hall.

Then once she entered her heart stopped. _'No' _she thought, _'It can't be, that's not fair.'_

Lo and behold, stood in front of her waiting expectedly, his habitual smirk in place was Draco Malfoy.

"Please tell me you've gotten lost on your way to your common room and that you are not the new head boy!" Hermione pleaded with Draco.

"No such look mudblood, we're in this for the long run." He retorted casually. Just as she was about to scorn Draco for his abrupt use of language, Professor McGonagall appeared from the great hall to show them to their new living quarters.

"Congratulations Miss Granger and Master Malfoy on your new titles, as head boy and girl. I assume you now know you are setting an example to the entire school and we expect you to be on your best behaviour. I'm not going to lecture you on how to behave, you are not first years, but be warned any word of either of you stepping out of line and repercussions will be far greater than you ever imagined." She finished this speech with a rather stern look on her face, which she was mainly aiming toward Draco.

"Yes Ma'am," they both replied.

"Good, now…. Linctus citrius" she said, surprising both Hermione and Draco, as she had rather unexpectedly stopped in front of a portrait of two Labrador puppies and said the password.

The portrait slid open and they could see a lavish sitting room inside, Draco began to step forward when Hermione cut across him into the living quarters.

"Ladies first," she smiled pleasantly at him and slipped through to the rooms inside. Draco's face looked thunderous at first, and then he remembered the Professor was standing watching him.

"Goodnight Professor." He nodded politely and entered his new home. Shutting the portrait he turned to see Hermione standing, looking apprehensively, waiting for his next move. He moved toward her and slammed her into the nearest wall, his face inches from hers, his breath tickling her neck. She squirmed awkwardly underneath him.

"Stay away from me Granger. Stay away and this will be a lot easier for you." He stood a few seconds longer, smirking. He enjoyed making her feel powerless and defenceless; he breathed her scent in, making her more nervous, and then left as quickly as he had leapt on her, hurrying off to his room.

Leaving Hermione a little scared and bewildered in the middle of their new common room. She sat by the fire, trying to warm up and shake herself back into focus.

"So much for someone I get along with, looks like this is going to be a long year." She exhaled, sitting back into the sofa for a minute, recuperated and when to explore her new bedroom with new anticipation.

………………………..

Draco paced his room, anger burning up inside of him. _'I'm such a jerk, why did I do that?' _ He thought heatedly. _'She needed putting in her place. Argh you sound like your father you monster.'_ Draco had had many conversations like this in his head for the past few weeks. He no longer knew where he stood on the Muggle debate, he wasn't for them, that was for certain, but he no longer saw them as the enemy that his father had made out for all these years.

His head still in disarray he left his dormitory in search of some release, in the one place he knew he'd find it…Pansy.

…………………………….

When Draco re-entered the heads quarters a couple of hours later feeling quietly contented, he was disgusted to hear giggles coming from the sofa by the fire. Even worse than that the giggles were coming from Hermione, he was outraged that she was taking the entire common room for herself. He slipped past them quietly trying to make it to his room unnoticed; he was shocked to then hear a male voice was accompanying Hermione.

'_Granger with a male that's not Potter or Weasel? What is the world coming to?'_ Draco glimpsed back at the sofa trying to catch a glimpse of her male accomplice but with no avail stepped into his room and slammed the door.

…………………………


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: - still don't own HP, I'd have a piece of Draco if anyone offered though… no?**

**A/N: Ok! So I caved! I have just this very second finished chapter 2, and thought… perhaps I'll leave it a day then update, but seeing I have two reviews (I love you, but can only see one of them presently) and have 4 alerts!! I thought I cannot let you down, or let you lose interest. Please let me know about this chapter, I'm unsure of the ending xx**

Hermione sat by the warmth of the fire, feeling a sense of completeness now that she had her boyfriend with her again. Terry Boot was in Ravenclaw, and that's where most of the attraction to each other came from. Terry and Hermione had a shared intellect that both appreciated and it is what sparked a fascination between them.

Terry had grown tall and muscular over fifth year due mostly to his joining of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Hermione had started to notice him in the library during the start of sixth year and just after Christmas they had started going out.

Hermione requested they spent the summer apart to test they still had feelings for each other, and hadn't just become one of those couples that had gotten idle. She felt much better to have him with her; Draco's ever looming presence was formidable, and she knew he'd never try anything when others were present.

Terry had been Hermione's first; they lost their virginity to each other just before they had left for summer. They had agreed to wait a while before having sex, but their reservations of separation during the long summer months had spurred them into what had just come naturally.

Hermione had told Terry he needn't be faithful over summer, mostly because she knew what they had wasn't too profound But also because of her enticing summer ahead, she didn't what to feel anything was keeping her back, not that she had a great urge to suddenly sleep with every available male in Europe, but they both felt comfortable enough that they would return to each other after summer.

Such enough, here they were, she had found him shortly after she had heard Draco leave the commons and invited him to stay the night with her.

Terry brushed a piece of hair behind Hermione's ear and leant in to give her a gentle kiss. She reciprocated and soon his tongue was begging entrance. Before long they were passionately kissing and slowly sliding into the couch, Terry on top of Hermione, his hands sliding round her waist. She managed to break free long enough to get some air, then gave him a long kiss on the lips followed by a few pecks, giving him the message she wanted a talk first. He smiled against her lips and broke away, giving her a little more space, but keeping his arms where they were.

"You miss me then? Or where you too busy getting pissed out of your face shagging all the blokes in Europe?" Terry cracked a smile; he knew this wasn't Hermione at all.

"Oh so you got my postcard then?" Hermione quipped.

"Wha – no? You? What?" Terry enquired, starting to get worried.

"Ha ha ha, you fool. I had my fun yes, but you know I missed you." She replied firmly staring him straight in the eye. She gave him a quick kiss to reaffirm this statement, and Terry's face mellowed. "What about you?"

"Of course I missed you babe, no one matches your intellect and ability to completely confuse the hell out of me! But in all seriousness, I'm just glad to be back here with you," He reached up and caressed her chin. "Especially in such a romantic setting."

Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands. Terry brought her gaze back to his eyes, "Not that there was anything at all wrong with you before, but damn 'Mione I don't remember you looking this stunning." Hermione blushed even more; Terry found this adorable and pulled her in for some more heavy petting.

……………………

The next thing they knew Draco's door had slammed, they both jumped apart.

"Urgh I bet that creep was perving on us!" Hermione scowled.

"Let him perve," Terry suggested pulling Hermione back in, but she resisted. She sighed,

"I really don't think I'm going to last a year sharing with him, unless some sort of miracle happens…" Hermione thought, her attention completely gone from Terry. He stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"Well until we can think of something to help your situation, I can think of something to take your mind off it for now." He waggled a suggestive eyebrow and began pulling Hermione's shirt from her skirt.

"You really are relentless aren't you?" She smiled and laughed at his keenness, she began to unbutton his shirt and back him slowly into her bedroom as he gently sucked on her neck. He scooped her up and carried her in her arms across the threshold. Pausing slightly before placing Hermione on her bed, he and kissed her first softly then with a greater intensity as he pressed her down onto the bed.

……………………………..

The next morning Draco woke up with the sun, looking at his clock he scowled, _'Half past five?!'_ pushing back his covers, knowing he'd never fall back asleep, he left his bed and headed toward the shared bathroom.

Draco stood open mouthed in the door way, he hadn't had time to use the bathroom last night, and was completely gob smacked. If he thought the prefect bathrooms were nice, then this surely was heaven.

He glanced around the marble floored room and saw the enormous bath in the middle of the room, as a recess in the ground. Just like the prefects bathroom it had many taps, each of which, he guessed would pour out different smells of bubble baths. Then looking past the bath he saw two separate shower cubicles, _'for our privacy in a rush I suppose, in case we both need the bathroom.' _Draco assumed and he smirked at the idea of him being polite enough to share the bathroom.

Entering a cubicle he looked up at the huge shower head and turned the tap on, the temperature was just to his liking and he slowly removed his boxers and stood under the spell. The shower was like standing under a waterfall, it felt so natural and refreshing on his bare flesh, Draco took his time lathering his hair and washing the rest of his body. He eventually turned off the shower with much dismay, wrapped a towel round his waist and re-entered the main bathroom.

Looking round again, straight across from the showers, was a wall to wall marble top, with mirrors all the way across. This pleased Draco as he could resume one of his favourite pastimes and admire himself in the mirrors. Combing his hair and having a quick shave, Draco gave himself the ok to hit the outside world. After dressing in his room he checked the time again, it had only just reached seven, _'breakfast time.' _Draco smiled and headed for the great hall.

…………………………………..

After a quiet breakfast, as no one was around, seven o'clock on a weekend is hardly a sociable hour, Draco headed back to his room to gather some books and head down to the library for a mornings revision session. Perfect time to sit in the library as all the usual giggling, gossiping gaggle of fourth year girls would be either still asleep or in breakfast. Draco was just appreciating the rarity of time to himself, and peaceful time at that when he reached the portrait and was nearly smashed into.

"Oy, watch it Boot!" Draco snarled as the portrait swung open, still not having forgiven him for stealing his common room last night.

"Sorry Malfoy," Terry replied, a massive grin on his face.

"Have you two finished now then?"

"You could say that," Terry responded rather mysteriously, his grin still in place and sauntered down the corridor on his way to breakfast.

Draco had merely meant was it safe for him to enter the common room, but there was something about the way Terry had said what he said that left him feeling a little suspicious. He quickly rejected these thoughts, entered the common room and went to get his books for the library.

…………………………….

Hermione rolled over in bed arm outstretched expectantly reaching for her boyfriend. Finding only air and the warmth where a body once lay, she opened her eyes and looked around her room. Not a trace of Terry could be seen. _'That's odd'_ thought Hermione, _'perhaps he's gone to the great hall to get us some breakfast.'_ She closed her eyes and smiled again, as she drifted into peaceful dreams.

At nine o'clock Hermione's alarm went off, and she opened her eyes once more. She got out of bed and realised she had nothing on, feeling rather chilly and a little embarrassed she grabbed her dressing gown, tied it tightly round her and entered the common room. Seeing no sign of life, Hermione entered the bathroom, knocking gently first in case Draco was inside. Once within Hermione too was shocked by the exquisite bathroom they had to share. Deciding upon a shower also, she walked into the other cubicle and showered.

Once she had re-entered the main bathroom chamber Hermione noticed a door off to the right hand side, the same side her bedroom was, _'I wonder…' _She opened the door, revealing her bedroom once more. _'Ah, well that's convenient.' _ Hermione thought, she had just regarded the door as some sort of closet. She too then dressed in her room and gathered some books and parchment for the library, realising it was too late for breakfast, she'd have to have an extra big lunch.

………………………………

Draco sat in the library at the back, in a large armchair by the window in the only patch of sun. He felt like a cat lazing in the sunshine, casually flicking though his new potions textbook. He was in no mood to read, having gotten up so early, so was just enjoying the peace and stillness of the library.

After about an hour he was thinking of having a quick nap, hoping Madame Pince wouldn't catch him. He shut his eyes gently to hear the sound of foot steps approaching him.

…………………………..

Hermione had entered the library and was headed toward her favourite chair, knowing that at this time in the morning, it would be bathed in sunlight and perfect to start her Potions textbook.

She stopped abruptly and stood staring, slight anger boiling inside of her. _'He's in my chair. Why is he in my chair?' _

"Why are you staring at me Granger? I thought we had discussed this." Malfoy had opened his eyes to see Hermione gaping at him, suppressing the urge to antagonise her he adopted a more laid back approach. He had decided to lay low this year, which meant no provoking the Gryffindors. Hermione snapped out of her daze and tried to form coherent, nonabrasive words.

"That's my chair." She managed to squeak, _'why does he make me so nervous?'_

"Really? Well usually I'd tell you where to go, but I was about to leave, so I'll let it slide this time Granger." He smirked at her obvious anxiety and got up from the chair and started to leave the library.

"Thanks," Hermione managed to choke out, before sitting down. Draco stopped at this, _'Did she just thank me?' _he felt strange. Pleasantry is not something he was used to with a Gryffindor, but it wasn't something he detested either. Ignoring the odd feeling welling in his stomach, he carried on out of the library. _'There is something weird going on with me lately; I honestly don't know who I am anymore.' _ Draco blinked these bizarre thoughts from his mind and decided a lie down would probably be best all-round.

………………………….

'_Did I just thank him? Damn my good nature. I just wish things between us weren't so hostile. I completely blame his father, screwed up children are that way because of bad parenting! Being brainwashed from an early age to think all Muggles are evil hasn't done Dra-Malfoy any good.'_ Hermione sat in the comfy chair, her textbook pushed to one side. A permanent frown fixed upon her face as she reflected on her current circumstances. _'I'm sure if his Muggle prejudice were to disappear we'd have no problems getting along both being intelligent, mature young adults. Perhaps the demise of his father will have a positive affect on Draco's attitude towards Muggles from now on. He seems to be firmly against me though…. Perhaps its fear of the obligation he once had to his father that's still holding him back. I know there must be some good in him.' _Hermione sat back in the chair and stared out of the window contemplating her next move concerning Draco, for whatever repulsive chemistry was going on between them at the moment, she could not put up with all year.

……………………………

Draco woke up; he was sweating and felt somehow bound. He panicked and no longer knew where he was. Suddenly reality hit him; he was merely sleeping in his bed the wrong way round and had gotten seriously tangled in his duvet.

After much wriggling Draco managed to almost set himself free to fall straight off the side of his bed with a rather large thump. Hermione, who had just entered the bathroom, came thundering through the door.

"Oh my goodness what was that noise? Are you ok? Draco? Where are you?" Hermione asked anxiously. Draco's head popped up from the far side of the bed looking rather ashamed and confused by her sudden appearance. Hermione saw where he was a quickly rushed to his side. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, get off me woman." Draco was still struggling in his duvet, disliking this situation by the second and was not being helped my Hermione's faffing. "I told you I'm fine-OWW!" Draco had finally gotten an arm free and tried to prop himself up on it, consequently the arm was broken.

"Draco, Language!" Hermione gasped after Draco spieled a long inventory of his finest swears and collapsed backwards off his broken arm.

"How about we break your arm and see what words you use Hermione." They both stopped at this. _'Did he just call me Hermione? Whoa that sounds weird.'_ By the look on Draco's face, she could tell he hadn't expected it either. Shaking out of it, Hermione provided Draco with a shoulder to lean on whilst they pulled the remaining blankets off of him. Draco had been sleeping topless and to Hermione's appreciation Draco was quite well-built. Once they had stood up he caught her looking and smirked.

"Like what you see then Granger?" He tried to intimidate her but suddenly she had stepped back from him and he started to fall onto his broken arm. Hermione grabbed his safe arm just in time and raised her eyebrows at him.

"We're back to Granger now are we?" she said mimicking his smirk. "Stop your arrogance and let me help you to Madame Pomphrey." Draco shrugged and allowed her to take his hand and lead him to the common room. Hermione realised he had merely broken his arm and not lost his vision; he did not need guiding, and let go of his hand. She looked at Draco and thought she had seen a trace of disappointment in his face. But whatever had been there was quickly gone as he realised she was looking at him and his face turned expressionless.

"I'm fine H-Hermione; I can get to Pomphrey by myself." Draco struggled to naturally say her name, but he didn't know what she'd try if he started being haughty with her again.

"Alright then," Hermione agreed knowing there was no real need for her to join him in the hospital wing. "I'll wait for you to get back though, to make sure everything's alright. You never can be too careful, oh but magic can heal most things can't it, not like Muggle remedies." She was beginning to babble and cut herself off as soon as she had realised. Draco smiled a small but genuine smile and backed away from her and headed out of the common room, his arm brought gently into his side. "Oh wait!" Hermione called. "Here," she tapped his arm gently with her wand and muttered something, immediately a sling formed round his broken arm and he could rest it properly.

"Feels like its come out of the socket." Draco offered. Hermione turned a green colour. "Oh no, it'll be fine! I get these kinds of things all the time from Quidditch. Don't worry about me go on with your day." And with that he turned and walked down the corridor to the hospital wing.

Hermione flopped down onto the couch, too tired to do any of the work she had planned. She lay back and relived what had just happened in her minds eye. She smiled, this had gone to plan, not that she had premeditated this, but breaking Draco was happening. He had even begun calling her Hermione! And to think, all it took was a little threatening. She breathed deeply and began to praise whoever in gods name had decided to introduce scrawny fifth years to Quidditch; it was turning out its fair share of totty.

…………………………………

Draco walked down the corridors, up staircases and along a few secret passage ways, but still the walk to the infirmary was miles. He thought a lot about what had just gone on. _'Father would not have been pleased with that interaction with the mud…a muggle.' _Draco could no longer bring himself to use the insult 'Mudblood'. _'The father I once knew is dead to me, and he meant little if nothing before then. Then why have I listened to him all these years?... Fear… Well, I'm afraid no more.' _ Draco declared in his mind. _'Well,' _He thought. _'Now that's decided, I no longer despise muggles, Hermione and I get along quite well don't we? I need a woman in my life with some intellect; I was beginning to think there was no such thing, Pansy being a prime example. But she has a boyfriend, or does she? That Boot was being quite arrogant the other day. Maybe I could persuade her… What am I thinking? This is way too fast. How about I ease into this muggle thing, try being her friend perhaps? Perfect.' _Draco entered the infirmary with a smile on his face; he had quite forgotten why he was here.

"Oh good gracious! What have you done to your arm child?" Madame Pomphrey had bustled in and had a very concerned look on her face. Draco looked down at his arm, _'maybe it is at a funny angle that would explain Hermione's change in colour.'_

"I fell." He said simply.

"You kids, I just wished for once, you'd be honest about your injuries." Madame Pomphrey muttered in disapproval and Draco pulled a face.

"But – I, it's the truth!" he protested.

"That's what you said last time master Malfoy. I saw you run into that wall." Draco smiled, she did remember last time.

………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: - not mine, all characters and most scenery belong to JKR.**

**A/N: I think I'm in love with these beautiful reviewers of mine, though I know not even a tiny percentage of people reading this are reviewing it doesn't bother me, I love you all. Your reviews spurred me onto write this at … well its 03:08 am now… be thankful! I still can't get over that you think my writing is good! I'm just a lowly science student! We know not of languages! Be happy that I probably will have time in the morning to start chapter 4….. All plot lines are ready – I write them at work, receptionists are busy people! Provided I get up that is… anyway read and please enjoy, slightly shorter than the last two, but forgive me, review and I'll update faster and longer, your reviews really do count. Xxx**

Draco sauntered back into the common room, swinging his newly mended arm. He was about to call out to Hermione to show he was alright, when he spotted her by the fire.

"Check this bad boy out," Draco said waving his arm about.

Hermione didn't say a word but continued to look at her hands, hunched over herself. Draco wasn't sure what was wrong with her until she gave a little _'sniff' _… she was crying.

"Hermione," he cooed, she shifted in her seat, trying to face away from him. Draco sat next to her on the sofa and continued to watch her. "What's wrong? Don't cry for me, see, I'm all better."

"Nothing's wrong." A small voice replied.

"Yeah right Hermione, and I was born yesterday, tell me what's up."

"What does it matter to YOU?!" Hermione screamed and fled to her bedroom. Draco was astounded by her sudden change in volume.

'_Well she found her voice again.'_ He thought, trying to joke about the scenario, but there was something about seeing the tears in her eyes, that just made him feel distressed for Hermione. He walked over to her door and knocked gently.

"Hermione? Hermione I was only trying to help…. Let me in…. no? Well fine! You selfish little girl! I thought we had something here, stupid me, I must have been deeply mistaken!" He thundered at her door and stormed into his own bedroom.

'_What just happened then? She upset enough without me adding to the anguish! I guess I really can't control my rage. No use pestering her now, give it time and then go apologise.' _Draco began to wonder when his internal battles would end. _'When I decide who I really am I guess.' _He got up off of his bed, which he had sat on in a huff. He decided a little walk around the lake would be a good idea for him to cool off, and give Hermione a little space.

…………………………….

Draco's walk around the lake was brisk to say the least, the winter months had come upon him quicker than he realised and it was quite frosty outside. Having decided he had not given Hermione enough time, he called in on the House elves in the kitchens for a hot chocolate and a snack.

Later Draco apprehensively re-entered the Head's common room. He saw her again, this time Hermione was sat on the floor looking into the fire. She turned as she heard him enter and he could see she was still deeply upset for tears kept sporadically spilling down her cheeks.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry, I honestly don't know where that came from, I-"

"Draco don't, there's no need, you didn't do anything, you just reacted to my anger that's all." Draco walked slowly toward the fire and sat next to Hermione, his back propped up against the sofa. "I'm the one who should be sorry," as she said this Hermione turned to look at Draco.

He found it a little eerie; she stared straight into his eyes. For a moment there was peace between them, until Hermione broke down again into a fresh mass of tears. Draco hesitated at first, not really knowing what to do.

"Hermione, please tell me what's wrong, I might be able to fix it." Amidst her tears Hermione chuckled slightly.

"Fix it?" She repeated. "Oh no, there's definitely no fixing this, we're done." She glanced at him again, his face contorted into a puzzled look. "Here," she said handing him a note. "I found this on my dresser."

'_Dear Hermione,_

_Although our time together was intellectually stimulating, our summer apart taught me that that's not really what I'm looking for in a girl. Thought I'd get my last piece of you, before I broke it off. I know you'll understand. You probably think I'm being pigheaded here – you'd be quite right to. I'm a teenage boy; I'm not ready to be tied down. And if I want sex, I'll get it, whether my girlfriend is willing or not. It was good, let me at least say, you weren't my worst._

_T B'_

Draco read the note, mouth open, unable to form sentences.

"Did he… did he rape you?" Draco asked tenderly.

"What? No! Oh god no, why do you say that?" He gestured to the note. "'Whether my girlfriend is willing or not'? Oh, no that was just his polite way of letting me know he's been sleeping round behind my back."

"Bastard," Draco mumbled. Hermione looked surprised.

"You can't honestly say you've never cheated. I've heard the rumours; you have strings of girls at a time."

"Needless to say, they are rumours…" Draco thought for a moment. "No, thank you, I do not cheat. Never had the opportunity to – not that I would." He added hastily.

"What do you mean 'the opportunity'?" she queried.

"I've never had a girlfriend. Sure I've had girls," he smirked. "But never a girlfriend."

"Oh," replied Hermione thoughtfully and softly. Draco smiled and placed an arm around Hermione, bringing her back to their current location.

"Don't waste your tears on him, he was a jerk." Draco offered. Tears welled in Hermione's eyes again.

"I know, b-but, he made me feel so special, like he really cared." Hermione's sobs were out of her control; she gave up attempting to speak and buried her head into Draco's shoulder letting it all out.

Draco was surprised at first, he wasn't sure if they were quite ready for so much physical contact. He soon eased into it, and thought how natural it felt for him to wrap his arms around this fragile Hermione. It was a rare, endearing side to her and he soon found he was caressing her hair in an attempt to soothe her. It worked and he managed to pick her up in his arms and sit on the sofa. He pulled the throw off the back and Hermione got comfy, her head on his lap. Usually he would have found this provocative, but this was just not the time and definitely Hermione had a lot more class than his usual females. They sat there by the fire, not speaking until they both fell asleep by the firelight.

………………………

Hermione woke up that Sunday morning and wondered where she was. She remembered the previous night and realised Draco had left her alone on the sofa, she glanced at the fire and the embers had just stopped glowing. The renewed mood she had awoken with had equally just been put out.

Just then Draco appeared from round the corner, cup of tea in hand.

"Morning," he said and offered her the tea. Hermione smiled in return as he sat down and gave her the tea. She put it on a coffee table, which happened to be next to the sofa and turned to face him once more. Looking into his eyes, Hermione got caught in a moment of stillness again.

All other thoughts cascaded out of her mind and all she saw were Draco's large grey eyes. Draco's mind also emptied as he gazed at Hermione, suddenly realising her natural beauty. He could all but stop himself from reaching up and moving her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. The just as quickly as the moment began, it ended as Draco snapped out of his bubble, a confused look on his face. Hermione didn't want the moment ruined by either of them having chance to panic. She leant forward and gave Draco a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," she breathed, got up and left for her room.

Draco shuddered once she had gone. _'That was a bit…intense. Wow.'_ He had shuddered because of the feeling of her breath on his neck, her close proximity and the sudden upsurge of emotions from their few moments in each others eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: - The characters are not mine to have to hold… they belong to JKR**

**A/N: Well here it is the next instalment, I'm so sorry its short, but I have plot for the next 4 chapters so don't despair an update is due. I'll probably even churn out another chapter by bedtime. The last line is a favourite of mine, my male friend said it the other day, he's quite right. Review please; I know lots of you read this, for which I am MOST thankful for xx (sorry if I'm rushing, I just want to get the ideas down before they disappear)**

The next day was Monday which meant classes and back to the outside world for Hermione, who was quietly content with hibernating until she had gotten over her recent heart break. Ready for breakfast early she decided to go to the Gryffindor common room to see Harry and Ron.

"Hermione what are you doing round here so early?" Ron asked.

"Waiting for you guys, thought we could walk to breakfast together." She replied.

"Is everything alright?" asked Harry, the more observant of the two, seeing the sorrow in her eyes.

"Terry dumped me." Hermione sighed, willing to try and stop the tears again.

"Oh Hermione, come here." said Harry pulling her into a big hug. This only made things worse and the tears that had welled up began to spill down her face.

"I'll kill him." Ron growled.

"No, don't guys, I just want to forget about him." Hermione murmured from Harry's chest.

"What ever you want Hermione," Harry said soothingly rubbing her back. "Let's go get some breakfast eh?" and with that they left for the great hall, Hermione desperately rubbing her eyes trying to hide the fact she'd been crying.

…………………………

After breakfast was Transfiguration with the Slytherins, Hermione sat at a desk near the back and Ron and Harry sat in front of her as per her instructions, she didn't want to be pestered all lesson asking if she was ok. She noticed gossip had travelled fast across the school as she over heard Pansy saying to the other Syltherin girls,

"Yeah apparently she wasn't filling Boot's needs, frigid bitch." This didn't bother Hermione; they could think what they wanted. _'Stupid horny boys, who needs sex that much anyway?' _She thought hatefully, _'I wish someone would tell Pansy to just shut her fat mouth.'_

"Pansy shut your mouth; we can't take the wailing anymore." Draco drawled, some of the Syltherin boys chortled. Pansy looked hurt and angry at Draco, but no body cared, light chatter settled into the classroom as they waited for Professor Mcgonagall.

"Hermione," She heard a voice beside her and turned round to see Dean Thomas looking at her. "I heard about Boot, hard luck, if you need a friend, you know where I am." He finished and winked at her.

"Um, thanks Dean." Hermione replied awkwardly and turned back to face the front of the classroom.

Draco saw from the other side of the classroom Dean's advances on Hermione, whether she could or not. _'I just shut Pansy up for her and don't even get a look, stupid Thomas; I'll give him what for…'_ Draco continued to give Dean evils for the rest of class.

Professor Mcgonagall entered the classroom and silence was eminent.

"Good morning class, today's lesson will be done in pairs, kindly find a partner," people began murmuring and searching for a friend," In an orderly fashion!" she raised her voice above the noise and the class quietened again, "to begin transfiguration of pebbles into puppies." Hermione sighed and kept looking at her hands, she'd rather work alone than with this rowdy bunch this morning. Before she knew what was happening someone had sat down beside her. The larger leg brushed against hers causing her to look up into its owners face.

"Draco," Hermione said, a slight smile forming, "You don't have to sit next to me out of pity."

"Pity?" Draco retorted a smirk upon his face. "You're the cleverest one here, its not pity my dear." Hermione was sort of glad Draco had rescued her from the masses; she couldn't take her mind off of his leg next to hers.

Harry had turned round to offer his partnership to Hermione but had stopped mid breath when he saw Draco in his place.

"What are you looking at Potter?" Draco said snidely.

"I was just going to ask Hermione-"

"Well don't. I got here first, partner up with your boyfriend." He said gesturing at Ron. Draco laughed at his wittiness and turned to see Hermione's reaction. She wasn't there. Having heard what Draco had to say about her best friends she had moved herself to sit next to her new admirer Dean. Harry cracked a grin at Draco and turned round as he and Ron continued to chortle at Hermione's departure. _'What the hell?' _ Draco thought angrily.

Hermione seemed content on ignoring Draco for the rest of the lesson and gave Dean all of her attention. Dean was trying to impress Hermione with his transfiguration knowledge and it was sort of working, except Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco.

…………………………

Back at the common room at the end of the day Hermione sat on the sofa, a large book on arithmacy in her lap. Draco banged open the portrait door, his day had gone from bad to worse and he wasn't in the mood for Hermione's mind games.

"What was that all about in transfiguration?" he asked heatedly.

"I'm not having you talk to my friends like that Draco." She replied calmly.

"Your friends? What the hell do I care about your friends?"

"You were rude to them, that was not a nice thing to say."

"Your point being?" he spat back.

"I knew it, I knew you hadn't really changed, you're still the annoying, rude, spoilt, self centred little boy you always have been!" she yelled at him and left for her room.

Draco sat on the sofa a confused look upon his face. _'Seriously, I think all women have gone mad. What did I say?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:- not mine, I'm just borrowing them, and if I could keep them I would.**

**A/N: You lucky duckies, two updates in two days. I'm working nearly a full day tomorrow so probably won't get a lot done. Still have 3 Chapters worth of plots, so hang in there, tried for two days to get this up! stupid busy network!. Review pretty please, I need to know how I'm doing - things could improve due to your input xxxx.**

Over the next week, the bond that had started between Hermione and Draco had weakened as they spent the time apart.

'_Why didn't I just apologise there and then?' _Draco thought as he sat alone the common room as was the norm this week. _'I've left it too long now; she won't even stay in the same room as me. Why do we both have to be so stubborn?'_

Hermione sat upon her bed and was having similar thoughts. _'Why can't he just apologise? I want to forgive him, but not until I know he's learnt he can't talk to people like that. I need to know he has changed.'_

Many times had Hermione caught herself thinking of that moment on the sofa, when they had been captivated in each others eyes. She longed for his touch, but dismissed this as her missing Terry, or at least his company, she just needed someone to hold her.

Just then there was a tapping at Hermione's window. She got up off of her bed and let the bird in. It offered her its leg and she untied the note off and gave it a bit of a stale biscuit she had on her dresser.

Stroking the bird she noticed how beautiful it looked, the grey and white plumage was so soft to the touch. _'Maybe I could get an owl for company' _she thought. _'It would be quite a useful thing to have, and I wouldn't need to borrow Hedwig anymore.'_ Trying to think of the next Hogsmeade visit to purchase her new owl, Hermione closed the window after the newly departed bird and read her note.

'_Dear heads, please could you both join me in my office as soon as possible after having received these notes. Professor Dumbledore.'_

Hermione was about to enter their common room to find Draco standing outside her door. His arm was raised obviously about to knock and inform her of his note, which was in his other hand.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped in surprise of nearly walking headlong into him.

"Oh you got your note too, come on lets go to Dumbledore's office." He mumbled not looking at Hermione.

'_So he's still angry at being ignored, stupid boy, why doesn't he just apologise then?'_

They made their way to Dumbledore's office in silence; it was rather tense but of course each being as obstinate as the other they weathered the hostility until they reached their destination.

Draco knocked on Dumbledore's door and stood and waited for a reply.

"Enter." A voice said from within. Draco opened the door and stood aside for Hermione to enter.

'_He's just putting on a front for Dumbledore'_ Hermione thought giving a _'Humph'_ noise as she entered the chamber.

Dumbledore immediately noticed the conflict between his Head boy and girl and made a mental note to talk to either of them about it.

"Please sit." Dumbledore said as he produced two armchairs with a flick of his wand and the pair of them sat down. "Now, as I'm sure you know there have been discussions over some activities to bring the school together. Unity is our main objective and we've come up with a few ideas but a favourite among teachers is a Winter Ball. This will be held at the end of this year just before students go home for Christmas. As my favourite and most trusted students, not forgetting my head boy and girl I wish for you to organise this event for me."

"Thank you headmaster we won't let you down." Hermione said cheerfully.

"I know, now if you don't mind Hermione I'd like a word with our Head boy, but don't go too far I wish to speak with you also."

"Yes headmaster." Hermione said standing up and leaving the room.

"Draco."

"Yes headmaster."

"From afar it seems you are coping well with your family's change in situation, but how are you really managing with it?" Dumbledore queried concernedly. Draco pondered lying about his feelings, but what didn't his headmaster pick up? He'd surely see through Draco's lies.

"Well, it was tough at first. My mother isn't the same as she used to be, more of an empty shell." He sighed, "being here is helping me cope with it, putting it to one side sort of speak."

"You are indeed a very mature young man Master Malfoy, and for that I have the greatest respect for you. If there is ever anything you need, do not hesitate to ask. Are you to visit your father sometime soon?"

"Not right away I don't think, mother wanted to get him properly settled in St. Mungo's again after his last episode…" Draco trailed off looking down at his hands.

"Very well Master Malfoy, that is all, please remember if you need anything, my door is always open." Dumbledore finished, sitting back in his chair and placing the tips of his fingers together.

"Thank you Professor." Draco said and left the room, when he opened the door he saw Hermione stood at the opposite end of the hall, by the top of the stairs. She'd stood there purposefully so that he knew she hadn't been eavesdropping. He nodded towards the door, gesturing it was her turn to enter; she gave him a small smile and went through the door.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Dumbledore welcomed her with a smile; she sat down in an armchair again. "I trust you are finding your new role as head girl no problem?"

"Yes Professor, you know me, I love responsibility." She chirped.

"Quite," he answered a twinkle in his eye. "How are you finding living with Master Malfoy, I will be honest with you my dear, I sense a little hostility between the pair of you." Hermione sighed and looked at her hands.

"We may have had a small disagreement." She divulged.

"Need I remind you that Master Malfoy has enough to deal with in his home life without him having the wrath of a persevering woman to battle with too?" Hermione looked up and saw a slight smirk in the corner of Dumbledore's mouth. "We both know he's changed, for the better, could you at least meet him halfway?"

"I understand Professor." Hermione said with a smile.

"Excellent, I thought you would. Just ease off of him; he's not used to not getting his own way." Dumbledore winked at Hermione with his twinkling eyes. "Please remember I am always here for you Miss Granger if you need anything. But I do not wish to keep you any longer as Master Malfoy is waiting for you."

"He is?" Hermione enquired, Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you for everything Professor." He nodded once more and she left his office.

Sure enough when Hermione opened the door, there stood Draco.

"Just thought we could walk back together." He muttered to his feet.

"How thoughtful, thank you Draco." Draco looked up, saw the smile on her face and knew he'd been forgiven.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry, but this is going to take a bit of getting used to. Being friendly with Potter is a lot to ask for, one step at a time"

"His name is Harry" Hermione laughed.

"One step at a time." Draco said unyieldingly.

They chatted amiably through the corridors to their 'home' and were both reminded of how much they had missed this. They hadn't had it for long, but it was something that had come so naturally to them.

They entered the common room and immediately Draco noticed a bird on the window sill. The weather outside had taken a turn for the worse as a near torrential downpour could be seen from the window; Draco looked at this as a bad omen. The bird did not look amused, or dry.

Hermione quickly let it in and the bird flew straight to Draco's shoulder.

"Friend of yours?" She queried trying to restrain laughter as the bird nearly bit Draco's ear off to get his attention.

"Gerroff!" Draco batted the bird, but it sat firmly on his shoulder. Draco took the note from its outstretched leg and the bird flew to the back of the sofa. "Doesn't look like its leaving without some food. Got any?" Draco asked Hermione. Remembering the rest of the stale biscuit she had on her dresser she dashed into her room and returned biscuit in hand. Almost too enthusiastically the bird lunched itself at Hermione's hand causing her to scream and throw the biscuit in the air. The bird looped and caught the biscuit in its mouth, only for it to spit it back out again.

"Ah that's a good Malfoy. Sorry Hermione your biscuit just isn't up to scratch!" Draco laughed. Hermione looked outraged and lunged for Draco pushing him to the floor. She sat on top of him tickling his ribs. "Ah-ok! Stop! No–please-_Hermione_!" He added with a stern touch to his voice.

"You and your snobby birds!" Hermione said punching Draco lightly on the arms. They soon couldn't stop laughing and Hermione eventually rolled off him and they were lying on the floor trying to get their breath back. "When I get my bird, it will be as common as muck." She announced.

"I don't doubt that. Ouch!" Draco yelled as Hermione punched his arm one last time. "You're getting an owl?" He asked, trying to change the conversation. Hermione ignored him,

"What's the note?"

"Oh yeah." Draco unfurled the piece of parchment and read:

'_Draco, _

_Your father is requesting your presence. He has made little recovery from his last episode and we are unsure of whether he knows who Draco is, but nonetheless that is who he is asking for. Come as soon as your schedule allows._

_Dr Marshfellow'_

"Well?" Hermione inquired, Draco handed her the note to read. "Oh Draco," Hermione said caringly.

"I don't need your sympathy Hermione." Draco said firmly.

"Don't you worry; I'll give you as little sympathy as possible. So knob head, who's Dr Marshfellow?"

"Miss Granger Language!" Draco smirked. "I don't want your sympathy, but there's no need to bully me Hermione."

"Can't have it both ways." She replied grinning.

"Can I at least have a hug? This is a very troubling time for me." Draco requested his bottom lip sticking out in his attempt to look pathetic.

"Only if you promise not to pretend to hug me, but actually you're gauging my chest size." Hermione replied with raised eyebrows.

"I can promise no such thing, you know that." Draco said, one eyebrow lifted as he stood up and offered her a hand. Once Hermione had reached her feet Draco continued to pull her to him into an embrace. They had been stood like that for some time and Draco couldn't stop himself; he kissed the top of her head. Hermione looked up, sort of surprised; she separated herself from him and led him over to the sofa. They sat together for a while by the warmth of the fire, Hermione had once again found her large Arithmacy book, but was not really reading it.

"When will you visit your father then?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:- JKR owns all Harry Potter rights **

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers, and my GORGEOUS reviewers, I love you most of all. This has been a little longer than I would have like, but this has been my only time… I have 3 jobs and its all getting a bit too much for little old me…. Anyway today's time off was brill… even thought I was working this morning sshh, I hope you enjoy, please review I love you xxx**

Draco took a fist full of flu power and threw it into the fire.

"ST MUNGO'S" he roared and stepped into the fire, turning round catching Hermione's eyes just as he left the common room.

'_She looked worried, I'll be fine. This isn't about me anyway, the man my father used to be is dead, he's no threat now. Still, why do I have the old sickly feeling in my stomach?' _Draco stepped out of the fire and dusted off his robes, suddenly feeling quite dirty in the clean, clear-cut halls of St Mungo's.

He saw the familiar reception desk ahead of him and walked past it, he knew where he was going. Climbing several staircases running his hand along the banisters, admiring the soft touch of the wood Draco began to grow tired and started to wonder where he was. Then he noticed a memorable door, the one he had walked through last time with a great sense of dread.

He opened the door this time with a familiar feeling, slowly going through the door he headed down a corridor trying not to look through the windowed doors at each side. Last time he went down here, something had caught his eye, and he wished it hadn't. He kept his eyes straight ahead, every so often looking at the numbers on the doors.

"Here 216," he said to himself, and after a deep breath opened the door.

Sitting in the far corner on a chair was Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, he was staring dead ahead looking at the other wall with a slight smile on his face. Draco's intrusion into the room had no effect on Malfoy senior and he continued to stare ahead.

Draco sat down on a chair next to his and waited until Lucius was ready to talk; this was customary when visiting his father. The nurses had told him to be wary of his father, no longer sharp minded, if he was hurried into something it worried him, and when he was worried his distress lead to violence. This is exactly what had caused his last relapse.

Draco looked round the room and saw it was the same as last time he had visited. The room was a sort of off white grey colour, it was quite depressing, not an ideal situation for his father Draco thought. There was a bed, two chairs and a wardrobe, which contained the few clothes his father was allowed, the room was quite bare. Draco almost laughed out loud at the thought of what his father would have thought of this room back when he was his old self. Nothing but the best for Malfoys, this was something he took deep pride in.

'_Pride,' _Draco sighed, this was something that had been ripped from his father along with his memories. Suddenly, right on cue Lucius looked to Draco, the once happy and ignorant smile had disappeared and Draco could have sworn he saw darkness in his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Draco." Draco offered in an unpresumptuous way, expecting his father to not recognise him as usual.

Lucius's face unchanging continued to stare at Draco with strange eyes.

"I know."

…………………………………..

Hermione sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by her best friends feeling life could not get much better.

"Oh oh I know!" Ginny said sitting up. "Fancy dress! That always goes down well, festive season and all that, everyone's up for a laugh."

"Hmm, I like it, but remember this has to be agreed on by Malfoy too, he's not really the type to 'have a laugh', you know what I mean." Hermione put forward.

"Well, maybe you could persuade him," Ginny giggled and winked. Hermione turned a violent shade of red.

"Urgh Ginny! That's gross." Ron exclaimed his face contorted to show his disgust.

"Hey! I'm not that revolting." Hermione yelped swatting Ron on the arm.

"No! Not you Herm, its Malfoy. Who knows where he's been." They all shrugged, nodded in agreement and laughed.

Ginny coughed and Hermione was sure she heard the word _'Pansy'_, the rest of them laughed again but Hermione was starting to find this less funny. Trying to brush off the feeling of hurt Hermione looked up at her friends.

Ron sat in a large arm chair by the fire, comfortably slouched as if he was going to drift off to sleep any second. Ginny and Harry were sat on the other sofa, they were holding hands and both looking quite content.

'_Aw how cute, those too finally came out then.'_ Hermione laughed at her choice of words, attracting attention from the others. Thinking quickly, she said,

"Well at least some of us won't have trouble finding a date for the ball, just us two to sort out now eh Ron." Harry blanched and Ginny looked angry.

"I knew you'd told him! You can't just let us do anything for ourselves." Ginny squeaked.

Hermione's eyes widened, it hadn't occurred to her that Ron couldn't see their hands together from where he was sat, and that in fact they hadn't actually told him anything about their secret relationship.

She chanced a glance at Ron who seemed to have gone through a series of facial expressions, first confusion, then something seemed to have dawned on him, finally rage was quite clearly seen on his face. And unfortunately for Harry, this rage was aimed directly at him, who was still staring at Ron like a deer caught in headlights.

"Umm…" Hermione pondered looking between her friends, she and Ginny shared a look and both leapt to their feet.

Harry looked at them both praying them not to leave him.

"Sorry Harry!" Hermione yelled as she practically dived out of the portrait, Ginny had already run to the foot of the stairs to the girls' dormitories, blew him a kiss and ran up the stairs. Unluckily Ron had seen this gesture and it had made him even angrier. He began to advance on a retreating Harry,

"Listen mate, I have the utmost respect for your sister. We haven't even done anything! Would it help if I said we kept this from you to protect you?"

Ron growled, Harry guessed not.

……………………………………….

"Father?" Draco questioned cautiously, he felt numb this is definitely not what he needed right now. Having just gotten used to this new docile Lucius, he didn't want his tormenter to return.

"Draco, I have questions I need you to answer. I don't feel myself at all, I have no memories and this is ripping me in two."

'_The other half must be the new submissive being in my father's body.' _Draco thought.

"What do you need to know," Draco asked again cautiously, he didn't want to be the one who filled his head with memories, the one to return the old Lucius back to his body.

"I feel as though there is a fire within me that's trying to get out. I'm calm but aware of voices inside my head. Memories keep immerging, horrible memories; I wish to be rid of this madness. The only way I can think of is by knowing the truth, what have I done to deserve this madness?" Draco gulped; he had no idea how to put this.

"Well, you see father, some people might say you did exactly what one should to have deserved this."

"I was afraid you'd say that, but you're not going to tell me what are you?"

"Not even if you paid me," Draco grinned. This felt odd to him, having a civil conversation with his father. "You wouldn't want to know," Lucius tried to interrupt. "I'm being serious; nothing is worth trading the innocence you have now." Draco said looking into his father's eyes, something he normally would not have been able to do. "Listen, I have to go, head boy duties, but I will return next week." Lucius looked deeply saddened by Draco's preparing to leave. He placed a hand on top of Draco's to bring his son's attention back to him.

"Whatever happens, I'm proud of who you are. Of whom you have become, seemingly without my surveillance." Draco found his fathers behaviour strange, but dismissed it as loneliness. "Look after your mother."

"I do, don't worry father, everything will be fine." Draco said quietly.

"How is school? Who is head girl; do you have to share quarters with her?"

"Hermione Granger is father."

"I recognise that name, is she a girlfriend perhaps?" Draco chuckled at the thought of his father thinking Hermione and him were an item when the real reason he remembered her name was that she was the root of his Muggle insults. Draco found himself thinking of Hermione, he felt calm again. "I see that smile, and I can see it in your eyes, don't you go upsetting her Draco you'll regret it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, my relationship with Granger is strictly professional I'm head boy she's head girl." Draco finished and crossed his arms, finding this whole situation very strange. It was like they were both ignoring the dark conversation they had just had a few moments ago.

"You can't lie to me Draco, never could…. I think. Still, I can see you like her more than you care to admit to yourself. Don't deny yourself happiness for other reasons. Look after yourself Draco." He seemed to be talking strange again, like the end of the world kind of talk, _'he shouldn't be talking like this.'_

"Father are you alright?"

"I'm fine Draco; I'll see you another time." And with that Draco left the room and the ward, finding the reception area again to flu back home.

………………………………..

Hermione had run to the end of the corridor, when she felt she would not be chased by an angry Harry she slowed her pace and walked back to the heads rooms.

'_Well, I think I'm up to date with homework, I can't sort anymore of the ball without Draco…. What to do with my time?' _she thought. Reaching to place her books on top of her wardrobe Hermione realised how tight her shoulders were. She went into the bathroom, ran a bath and made it as warm and bubbly as possible, turning all sorts of faucets. She peeled off her clothes and got into the tub, closing her eyes, relaxing.

………………………………..

Draco appeared in the common room once more and was immediately in search of Hermione. His father had begun to remember things, things that were haunting him; it was too much for him to deal with. Draco needed someone to comfort him, or at least someone to listen. Without even thinking Draco burst into the bathroom and found Hermione.

He was about to burst into a big rant about how worried he was about his fathers mental health and his fears into what he thought he might attempt to do to relieve himself of his so called 'voices', when he heard Hermione moan. But what had caught him mid breath was that it wasn't an ordinary moan… it was a pleasurable one. He soon realised he had walked in on Hermione in the bathroom, a mistake in itself, even worse she was in the bath… but to top that off, she appeared to be having some 'Hermione time'. He tried to creep out of the bathroom, absolutely mortified and had almost made it to the door, his back to Hermione when she screamed.

"ARRRGHH! DRACO!" he remained facing the door afraid of what she would do if he attempted to turn around. "What the hell!? What did I say about walking into the bathroom?!" she yelled.

"Knock?" he answered, beginning to laugh.

"This is not funny Malfoy!"

"Oh so I'm Malfoy again now?" he asked turning round. She quickly did a bubble check to make sure her vitals were covered. "I wouldn't bother Granger," he quipped. "Not bad, I'm feeling a little pent up myself, care if I join you?" Draco had decided to switch on the charm; he smirked and reached to unbuckle his belt.

"GET OUT NOW MALFOY." Hermione said warningly and launched a sponge his way.

"Fine, but next time I'll be warming up for you." He winked as he closed the door, narrowly avoiding another damp object to the face.

Hermione felt humiliated, and quickly sank deep into the bubbles, trying to cool her face down.

'_Why did he have to walk in just then? He's going to think I'm a nympho or something. Stop thinking him joining you would be a good idea!' _Hermione internally scorned herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: - I own nothing in the Harry Potter world.**

**A/N: Hello, I am greatly tired but managed to finish this chapter today because it's only a small one. I still have lots more plots ready, but am not feeling the love… please review, you're breaking my heart….. I-I love you…xx (i just read my 2 newest reviews... you have warmed my heart! I'm so glad you like this! You've earned an update... I have earned bed :D )**

Hermione and Draco were sat by the fire one evening late November chatting amiably about the ball they had to plan. Funnily enough their last meeting had not hurt their friendship at all, rather the contrary Draco seemed keener that they got on… fishy.

"Ginny came up with an interesting idea actually." Hermione put forward.

"Yeah?" Draco said without looking up from some Hogsmeade bakery pamphlets he was reading.

"Fancy dress, how do you feel about that?" she enquired tenderly. Draco finally looked up, to show he had heard her and was considering the idea.

"Hmm, little tacky isn't it? What about just a themed dress, instead of all out chaos, something more subtle and classy." Hermione smiled at Draco.

"See this is why Dumbledore put us on this, you have such good ideas!" she gushed. Draco smirked.

"I used to plan all of the balls for my mother and father; Malfoy parties are ones that attract many from far and wide you know."

"Alright no need to go bigheaded on me, I've still had a lot of input. So what are your 'subtle' dress themes then?"

"How about red and white themed? A touch of Christmas, but still quite broad for those who don't celebrate it. I could picture you in a beautiful white dress, red robes with a fur trim." He said seriously, reaching out a hand to stroke her soft curls that fell down on to her shoulders.

Draco seemed to be in his own little world, Hermione blushed; Draco had kept acting strangely like this ever since the bath incident.

"_Ahem_" Hermione tried to redirect the conversation. "So what kind of food do you think?" she said reaching for the bakery pamphlet that had been lying in Draco's lap. He raised a suggestive eyebrow as her hand brushed gently on his upper thigh. Hermione blushed again.

"Draco please, I can't keep working with you if you're going to make everything we do into a sexual innuendo." She said as Draco smirked.

"I'm sorry, but around you I don't have much else on my mind, especially after that bath incident." He said a grin plastered to his face.

"Draco! I thought we'd agreed not to mention that again." She said throwing a cushion at him.

She got up and muttered about getting something from her room. Draco watched her as she left his eyes mostly on her behind. _'Wow, seriously I've got to stop all these thoughts. She's finding it really uncomfortable and starting to think I'm some creepy pervert. Come on Draco, control your urges.'_

He shook himself back into focus just as she'd entered the room again.

"Here they are, I got them last week walking round Hogsmeade, and I thought they might come in handy for us." She passed him some more leaflets regarding food; one was a restaurant 'le petit cochon délicieux'. He chuckled at the name; it was actually quite a nice place once one had disregarded its troubling title.

"Hermione what are you doing, there are hundreds of house elves under the hall, just waiting to do our bidding."

"I know, but I thought maybe we could give them a break, a mini holiday maybe?" she said all of a sudden shy.

"Hermione," Draco laughed again. "I know house elves, if they find out you've hand a party and they weren't asked to cook, they will take it personally. They won't be pleased, and outside catering will cost a fortune, Dumbledore gave us a budget, and I don't want to cut out any of the other wonderful ideas you have just so you can piss off some house elves." He smiled warmly at her, convincing her immediately that he was right.

"Oh alright, I was thinking light decorations everywhere else, as in nothing heavy. Fairies always make these kinds of things; remember the Triwizard tournament ball, that was beautiful."

"Ours will be better." Draco said with a certainty to his voice. "What are your views on ice sculptures?"

"Oh Draco, that's such a wonderful idea, we could have pretty little cherubs all over the place."

"Sorry but staring at a naked baby's arse all night is not my idea of a good time, I was thinking more of a giant sculpture of me…" Hermione raised her eyebrows disapprovingly. "I'm joking! You could be beside me, swooning over me. No? Ok I was actually thinking angels or more fairies, better?" Hermione nodded.

"If we keep it simple, it will look spectacular, icicles everywhere too, to make the hall sparkle. You know, basic stuff, clean and clear cut." Hermione sat looking stunned, her mouth wide open.

"Wow, you should make a career out of this Draco; I'll have to remember you for my wedding."

"Well it's a little fast Granger, but I do." He grinned cheekily.

"Planning it stupid! Though I'm flattered a Malfoy would pick such a lowly creature such as me for a wife." She mocked.

"I've seen your arse, what's not to want." He shrugged as though this explained everything.

She was just about to argue back, when there was a tapping at the window again. They both looked up to see a school owl fighting against a fierce wind. Hermione leapt up and ran to the window to let the poor beast inside.

"There there" Hermione cooed stroking the bird. "Here Draco, it's for you," she said handing him the letter.

"Dumbledore wants to see me, must be about my next visit to my father, just have to verify everything doesn't want me skiving school I guess." Hermione nodded and Draco turned and left the common room heading to Dumbledore's office.

………………………

Draco knocked on the large oak door, and waited for a reply.

"Enter," said a voice from within, it sounded far from the usually cheerful Dumbledore welcoming his guests. "Ah Draco, as expected, come in come in, sit down dear boy." Draco took a chair and stared expectantly at Dumbledore. "Now Draco, tell me how you've been, all is well between my head boy and girl again I assume."

"You assume correctly headmaster."

"Good, now there is urgent news I have for you my boy," Dumbledore paused, staring at his hands; it seemed he was avoiding Draco gaze. He brought the tips of his fingers together and tapped them together pensively.

"Please headmaster tell me straight, has this something to do with my next visit to St. Mungo's?"

"It does and it doesn't my lad, I will just have to tell you honest and true. It regards your father Draco, from what you told me of your last visit he was having trouble with some so-called 'voices' he was hearing, am I correct?"

"Yes sir," Draco gulped, this could not end well.

"Well, it seems he could not stand the feeling of being ripped in two and so decided to end it himself."

"What do you mean Professor?" Draco asked worriedly, clutching the edge of his seat, his knuckles turning white.

"I'm afraid your father managed to hang himself Draco." Draco turned white; everything was happening all at once, he only vaguely gathered what Dumbledore has said next.

"Supervisors found him after he had been given some alone time for special behaviour, it now seems likely that he was feigning feeling well for some privacy. I am very sorry, and am here for you if and when you need me. Feel free to take time off lessons, and I shall keep you informed from your mother as to when his funeral is." Draco took his leave from the office and ran all the way back to the Heads common rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: - Characters and settings are mostly not mine, the plot is though! And some people say they like it :D**

**A/N: Hello, aren't we all fortunate for me to have been sent home from work early (because we were dead, not because I'm rubbish!) and henceforth I was able to start and no finish this chapter of wonders….. You reviewers really make my days… especially those that begin with "WOW" or "OMG" I can see your little faces gasping. I love you all and hope this chapter satisfies your hunger… if not, then tell me! Don't expect my telepathy to pick it up! I love you xx**

Draco burst through the portrait into the common room. Hermione could see by his face that he was feeling particularly furious so decided not to 'poke the bear' sort of speak. She stood up and began to speak,

"Draco? What's happened?" she tried. But all she achieved was a door in the face as Draco slammed his bedroom door.

She tried to door but he had locked it, he didn't want to see anyone right now. Hermione knew better, she thought if he was left alone and something bad had happened he might resort back to the old Draco, she couldn't let that happen.

She outsmarted him by walking through the door to the bathroom and then entering his bedroom via the other door. Smiling at her genius she stepped into the room, her face fell though as she looked up to see Draco sat on the end of his bed. He was cradling his face in his hands, weeping.

"Hey hey," she cooed. "What's the Slytherin prince doing crying?" Draco looked into her eyes shook his head and stood up, and began pacing the room. "Draco, tell me what Dumbledore said to you."

"Just leave me alone Granger" Draco snapped. Hermione filled with a sudden surge of anger.

"Don't 'Granger' me Draco Malfoy." She said sternly. He saw there was no way of getting rid of her, his heart made a sudden lurch as he realised this. He sunk back onto his bed next to her, fresh tears falling down his cheeks.

"It's all my fault," he began, but lost his voice in the over whelming emotion he was feeling.

"Draco? Is it your father?" she encouraged, trying to find out how to help this new fragile Draco. He nodded.

"He's… dead" he managed to say. Hermione gasped, she clutched Draco's hand and felt such a pang of pain for the boy next to her.

"Draco how could that possibly be your fault?" she enquired gently.

"He-he asked me, he wanted me to tell him. He couldn't live not knowing any longer. I wouldn't tell him, selfishly I wanted to keep my old father dead, and by doing so, killed what was left of the man who raised me." Draco said this with new determination. He was so angry at himself for being so self-interested. Slowly Hermione realised what he was talking about.

"Draco, there was no way you could have told him about his old self, that probably would have ruined him too, you were right he was better off not knowing, ignorance is bliss after all."

Draco sighed and turned to look Hermione in the eye, she looked so beautiful and caring. He'd never really had someone to look out for him before, and here she was in his time of need.

Hermione returned Draco's stare, her eyes full of concern, she just wanted to wrap him up and take care of him. She noticed his eyes glancing at her lips. She tried to pull back but quickly his arm was around her waist pulling her in and before she knew it his lips were in contact with hers.

Time seemed to have stopped still for Draco; he was looking at her full lips one second, the next he was on top of them with his own. He ran his tongue across her lips asking for entry, her lips began to part, but then just as quickly as Draco had leaned in, Hermione pulled away.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes to see shock, she clearly wasn't expecting that.

"Hermione-" he began.

"Draco, I think you need some rest." She interrupted him before he could do or say anything more, she was beyond confused. Draco was about to argue, but suddenly fatigue set into him, his worries weighed heavy on him and he nodded to her. "Remember, this was not your fault" Hermione added sternly, "try not to lose so much sleep over it."

'_It was my fault' _He thought, _'If I'm not losing sleep over my father, I'm sure something else will keep my mind active.'_ He added as the kiss they had just shared flashed into his mind. He lay back in bed with a small smile on his face before it turned back into a grave expression. Hermione left the room content that he had cheered a little and yet still very shocked over his actions.

'_It'll just be the grief; he won't really have meant that. We'll see in the morning.'_ After shutting his door, she also decided to go to bed; an early night would do both of them good.

…………………………………..

Draco woke up the next morning feeling still down, but a little improved, the rest seemed to have calmed him down a lot. He checked the time, 12:45 he had missed the morning's classes but wasn't bothered because Dumbledore had allowed him a certain amount of leave.

He sat up in bed, and contemplated yesterday. His father had gone, who knew how soon the funeral would be, he certainly wasn't ready to say goodbye yet and his mother probably wasn't either. He knew it would be a while till he had to face reality.

So resignedly he decided not to think about it and focus on what seemed more appropriate at this time. Hermione. She was preying on his mind night and day and he had decided what his father had said was right; he needed to tell her how he felt. For who really knew how long life was, and how much precious time we have on this earth together. _'I guess it is only when people suffer a loss, they really look at life and face the music. Ok this is getting too deep to be thinking about before any food.'_

Draco got up and dressed. He started to head towards the Great Hall, but decided he still wasn't really ready for confrontation so turned down a quick side passage towards the kitchens. Once he was inside he found Dobby,

"Alright mate, any chance of some sandwiches?" Dobby was only too keen to help and soon Draco was heading back to the heads dorms his stomach heavily laden with all the food Dobby forced upon him.

He hoped Hermione would be there waiting, he knew she had a free period after lunch and thought it a good idea to have a chat with her then.

When he saw she was not tin the common room, her bedroom or the bathroom (after careful knocking) he decided the next best bet was the library.

As Draco strolled down the corridors he sensed his nerves picking up, he realised he had probably liked Hermione for some time now. It was only in admitting it to himself; he knew he needed for her to have similar feelings back. He scoured the library and couldn't find her again, he even asked Madame Prince.

"I'm sorry dear; it seems you just missed her she left right after you arrived." Madame Prince replied before disappearing with a pile of books into the backroom. Draco sighed and started to wonder whether it was he who couldn't find Hermione, or if she was the one hiding.

……………………………………..

Hermione had quickly left the library as soon as she saw Draco approaching; she waited behind a bookshelf until she was out of his sight and ran quickly out of the door, smiling at Madame Prince. She didn't really know where to go next, but she knew it had to be where Draco could not so she headed toward the Gryffindor tower.

On entering the common room Hermione found Ginny sitting at a table working, realising that she too had a free period at this time she sat down to converse with her friend.

"Oh hey Hermione, how are things? What's new?" Ginny said once she had looked up at the footsteps that grew closer to her.

"I have so much to tell you, you wouldn't believe. Starting with Draco's father just died." Hermione said looking at her hands.

"Oh no, that's awful. How's he taking it?" Said Ginny, her eyes full of sympathy.

"Well that's what I came here to tell you, he kissed me last night Gin." Hermione looked up into her best friends eyes.

"He…. What?" was all Ginny could muster. "What did you do?"

"Pushed him away and told him to get some sleep. That can't have been the action of a sane Malfoy." She added quickly.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure Herm', I've seen him lately, something's changed about him." She placed a hand on top of Hermione's arm. "And how do you feel about said kiss?"

"Ginny, honestly, I have no idea. It felt wrong, but maybe that was because I knew he was grieving, I wanted to help him but not that way." Ginny nodded. "But I must admit part of me liked it. I definitely couldn't do anything with him in his current state though, he's still very delicate. And he has no respect for Harry or Ron, you know how important those two are to me."

"Well what more can we expect from him? Give him something Hermione, he's changed and he's going through a rough time at the moment, don't push him away." Ginny said encouragingly trying to help her friend find her true feelings towards Draco.

"Oh well, better go then, I've been avoiding him all day."

"Hermione!"

"What? It was for his own good, I gave him time to think and now he has I'll go talk to him. After class." She added with a quick smirk.

"Oh dear, you're even smirking like him now." Ginny groaned. "What's your next class?"

"Transfiguration, why?"

"McGonagall's off today she's got that flu going around. She'll probably be back tomorrow though. Remember when Ron had it? Completely stuffed up one day, Madame Pomphrey's special 'Pepper Up' and the next day he's clear as a whistle."

"Oh right, well I guess I'll have to go find Malfoy then." Hermione said half determined half anxious.

Just then Harry and Ron popped through the portrait and into the common room.

"Hey Herm', Ginny" said Ron.

"I see you two have made friends again," Hermione said smiling.

"We sure have, and to prove it to you we're taking you for a nice walk around the lake." Harry said.

"Oh, alright, I was going to do something else but it'll have to wait." Said Hermione relieved she was deprived of her previous mission.

"Don't let it wait too long" said a disapproving Ginny, who then went back to the school work she had laden out on the table before her.

………………………………….

Draco was almost about to give up hope on ever finding Hermione this afternoon. He had next counted on her afternoon's lesson, but had been told by some Ravenclaws outside the Transfiguration classroom that the lesson had been cancelled due to Professor McGonagall's unforeseen illness. He was going to head back to the head's commons when he caught a glimpse of a black, red and brown haired group around the lake. He was looking out of a window from one of the lower corridors so he was thankful he didn't have far to walk.

"Hermione!" he shouted once he was outside and had grown nearer to the group. He came running towards them and stopped abruptly, trying to catch his breath. All three of them had turned round to see what he wanted. Harry and Hermione watched him apprehensively whereas Ron's face was fixed into a grimace.

"Yes Draco?" she replied as though he hadn't just run across the school grounds to speak to her.

"Can-can I have a quick word" he breathed.

"Of course you can," she said unmoving, showing she wasn't moving. This caused Ron and Harry to begin to chuckle as Draco's face fell.

"In private. Please?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh very well" Hermione sighed and they walked a little way away. She threw a look at Harry and Ron which told them not to eavesdrop and to try to mind their own business and ignore the conversation.

"Hermione," Draco said, taking her hand and staring her dead in the eye. "I've been thinking and something my father told me before he died was to never deny yourself anything for meaningless reasons." Hermione looked perplexed, but urged him to carry on. "You might just think I've gone crazy with grief or that I'm trying to trick you, but I promise you that I'm not" he said, tugging on her hands as he said this. "Hermione, what I'm trying to say is…. I like you… a lot. Sometimes I can't stop thinking about you." Hermione was still looking at him as though he were speaking a foreign language. "This sounds crazy." He said letting go of her hands and looking to the ground.

"No, Draco….No." was all she said. He looked up expectantly, hope restored. "I know what you mean; there is…something between us. I'm not sure yet whether it's what you're interpreting it as. But I do feel something for you." Draco heaved a sigh of relief. "But," she continued. "If you want to get into my good books, you still owe Harry and Ron an apology for the way you behaved in class…. Well, really for the way you usually behave." Draco frowned. "Go on, have a talk with them, you'll find out they're not so bad."

She shoved him in the direction of the boys who were waiting for her and walked off in the direction of the castle. Draco gave her one last look of apprehension; she nodded encouragingly towards to boys and left them to it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: - I do not own any Harry Potter-ness**

**A/N: Hello my lovelies, this chapter is actually quite long, well done you're nagging inspired me to write. But I don't appreciate criticism!! If I want Hermione to want her best friends and her… something on the side to be friends then she can! Doesn't necessarily mean they will ALRIGHT?! I love you xx**

"What do you want Malfoy? And why is Hermione walking off?" asked Harry tiredly.

"Oi! Hermione!" yelled Ron across the grass, but she continued walking as though she had not heard him.

"Hermione wants us to make up." Draco said resignedly.

"Stop calling her Hermione." Growled Ron testily, equally as defiantly Draco stood his ground and stared Ron back.

"Calm down, both of you. If we don't at least try to resolve things Hermione won't speak to any of us." Ron and Draco both were breathing heavily, but had stopped their stare-out. "That's better. Now Draco, I believe you have an apology for us." Draco pulled a face, mixture of surprise and a scowl.

"Fine. I am sorry for the way I behave around you two, I will try to be more considerate in the future." He recited as though it were rehearsed. "Seriously though, we can't expect to be best of friends but I will try to keep the insults to a minimum…. At least when Hermione's round." Harry raised an eyebrow in consent.

"That's good enough for me. Ron?" he turned to his best friend. Ron was still a little red from anger and his breathing was still heavy but he managed a small nod. "He's not really one for words." Harry added, patting Draco on the shoulder. Both Harry and Draco momentarily looked at said hand for a brief second, Harry quickly withdrew it and put it back in his pocket.

"Till next time … Harry... and Ron" managed Draco. It was strange to not be aiming insults at the pair, but he knew if he truly wanted Hermione he would have to make some sacrifices. Thinking about it, he knew it would all be worth while.

……………………..

Draco joined Hermione in the warmth of the common room; she nodded at him as he entered. He sat on the sofa as she was leaning against it, sat on the floor. Draco was deep in thought, constantly debating whether to either make a move or say something else to Hermione about his feelings.

He was just about to join her on the floor and hoped the rest of his plan would come to him, when there was yet another tapping at the window. Sighing deeply Draco stood up and walked to the window, letting the bird in. This was a usual school owl, but Draco knew it was from Dumbledore for the note had upon it his wax seal. Setting the bird free once more he tore open the letter, although he already knew what would be inside.

_Saturday 16th November, 11:00_

The date had been set; Draco would have to face reality once more. Hermione had looked up during this process of him reading the note and was now stood beside him.

Draco felt a reassuring arm creep round his waist and held him securely. He turned and hugged Hermione, taking all of her strength and into help him. He looked down at her face, which was once again shining with concern; Draco smiled back down at her and cautiously asked,

"Come with me?"

…………………………..

The end of the week had come so fast and before Hermione knew it she was stood beside Draco in the heads common room in front of the fire place with a small bag of clothes. They seemed a little awkward with each other at first, mostly due to Hermione's nervousness of accompanying Draco to his home also because Draco was in a very solemn mood indeed.

He took and handful of flu powder and shouted,

"Malfoy Manor" and with one last look at Hermione he was gone in a flash of green flames. Hermione began to be very nervous now, she could back out and just run to the other end of the castle. But she knew deep down she wanted to be there for Draco, she knew how much he needed her, especially now. She gritted her teeth, grabbed a handful of flu powder and repeated Draco's actions.

"Malfoy Manor!" she called and soon fire places were whizzing passed her eyes and she felt nauseous. Closing her eyes she began to count to ten, but before she was even at four she had stopped moving and an arm had reached out and pulled her out of the fireplace.

She opened her eyes to see Draco smiling at her for the first time today. She thought perhaps the familiar surroundings had comforted him somewhat and drawn him out of his shell. Draco put his hand to the small of Hermione's back and led her through what seemed like an entrance hall and into another room on the right.

This was a study, it was very a very rich green colour, with a very office-feel to it, there were numerous bookshelves laden with books and a large desk at the rear of the room with two chairs in front and one behind.

They were luxurious armchairs with deep green leather covering them; they looked both professional and comfortable. A fire was lit in the fireplace to the right of the room, without this Hermione assumed the room would have resembled a freezer for the air was crisp with cold. Sat in the chair behind the desk was Narcissa Malfoy.

Her beautiful blonde hair was carefully wrapped in a bun and she glanced up to see who had arrived in her study. Although she was clearly a very determined and strong woman, her eyes were red and puffy and filled with sadness. She rushed toward her only son and embraced him.

"Draco, it's time you were home." She said warmly. Once she had let him go Draco turned to Hermione.

"Mother this is Hermione Granger, she is head girl. I asked her to come here with me, she has been such a help to me over this last week."

"Good evening Mrs Malfoy, I am very sorry for your loss." Hermione said graciously offering her hand to Narcissa, Draco couldn't have been more proud, she was behaving perfectly. His mother took her hand briefly and replied with what seemed to Hermione as distaste.

"Thank you, I'm glad you've been of help to my son." This went unnoticed to Draco who began to push Hermione out of the room.

"I shall show Hermione to her room and then we shall join you for dinner." His mother nodded and returned to her desk. One they had left the room, Hermione refused to be pushed anymore and stuck her heels into the ground.

"You didn't tell her I was coming?" she breathed.

"Yeah, and?" Draco said nonchalantly.

"You do realise she hates me now," she said with a great seriousness. Draco simply laughed,

"You're being paranoid; you got on fine just then."

"If that was fine…"

"Sorry?"

"Nothing Draco, come on show me to my room." She sighed and they strolled in silence along the corridors of the Malfoy manor. Hermione was mostly was taking in the elaborate interior of the house, it was beautiful.

The walls of the halls were red in colour, with gold hints, sort of metallic when the light hit it just right. There were occasional portraits and many paintings along the walls of beautiful landscapes. Draco caught Hermione looking at them,

"My mother paints those." He added helpfully.

"Oh really? They're exquisite." She said admiringly. Draco smiled at her once more, her ability to be fascinated by anything was charming and he liked that about her. She was so different to the peroxide superficial blondes he used to date.

"Now me lady," Draco said bringing them to a halt outside a door. "This is your room." He finished opening the door, revealing a gorgeous little bedroom. There was a double bed in the middle against the back wall and the colours were golds and browns and creams, it looked delicious almost.

Hermione stood awestruck, Draco chuckled and ushered her in. Hermione noticed how his hands lingered on the small of her back longer than necessary as he lead her into the room. He sat down on her new bed and patted the bed next to him, asking her to sit down. As she obliged Draco moved closer to her, Hermione tensed. Draco felt her tension and wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders. It was when his other arm had started to sidle from his lap to hers that she couldn't stand anymore.

"Draco." She said frostily. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"You know what!" Hermione said throwing his arm from her shoulder and standing up. "Don't we have to go for dinner or something?" she said trying to distract him. He looked at his watch and sighed.

"Yea sure, come on then."

……………………………..

They entered the dining room and Draco's mother was waiting for them. As they were being served Hermione couldn't help but feel the tension building between herself and Narcissa. Hermione kept her eyes to her plate, but she knew Narcissa's were burning holes in her face.

Draco, enrapt in his food had not noticed this going on for sometime. But when he finished he noticed a rather scared looking Hermione and quickly sourced her fears in his mother.

"Mother would you stop giving Hermione death stares. Contrary to popular belief she isn't here to steal your house or your money. She is genuinely a friend." Draco kept staring at his mother as she looked between Hermione and Draco.

Raising an eyebrow at her she nodded at her son and continued with her meal. After that the mood had lightened considerably and the three of them had light hearted conversations about nothing and everything. After dinner had finished Draco offered to take Hermione on a tour of his home.

"Thank you Draco, but it is a little late, maybe tomorrow?" he nodded and they walked back to their rooms.

"You know my bedroom is just down the corridor."

"Ok" Hermione replied plainly.

"Yeah… so if you want anything… or need something, don't hesitate to come find me." Draco said in a very flirty manner. Hermione groaned,

"Draco, stop this." He reached round her and pulled her closer to him. She had to look up to see his face staring at her eyes full of want. "Draco, we both know I'm not that kind of girl. Besides you've just lost your father, these are just actions of grief." She reasoned. "I don't want to wake up in the morning for us both the regret this."

"I won't regret it." Draco said a little too enthusiastically.

"Good night Draco." Hermione said and peeled herself out of his arms and entering her room shutting the door on him.

……………………………………

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling well rested, the bed she had was very comfortable she didn't want to leave. But she knew she should find Draco soon, today would not be easy for him. Just as she was thinking this she rolled over in bed to find Draco himself sat, waiting patiently in the chair next to her bed. She smiled and said lazily,

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were a stalker Draco Malfoy." He did not return the smile, but looked saddened by her awakening.

"I didn't want to wake you, but couldn't face being alone any longer." Hermione's heart filled with sorrow and she reached out her arms to him and pulled him onto her bed. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest. They were like this for a few minutes until Draco said,

"Hermione, this is hardly the time or the place, I offered it last night you can't reject me and then just demand sexual-" he was cut off by a large thump to the arm. _'At least he's feeling better'_ thought Hermione. They lay there for a few more minutes before Hermione decided it was time she got changed for their day ahead. Draco reluctantly let her go and waited for her on her bed as she went into the bedroom and showered. Not without trying to follow her though, of course.

……………………….

Eventually the funeral started, Hermione stayed beside Draco's side the entire time. Mostly for support, but also there were many people she was sure would not like the fact that she was a Muggleborn, and she didn't want to be alone if they found this out.

Everyone was dressed in black, but most were not accompanied by the usual morbid expressions associated with funerals, most looked as though they were waiting for a bus. _'I guess when your business is killing you get immune to those around you dying.'_ Hermione thought.

Draco seemed to be taking it hard though, this was the day he was saying goodbye to his father after all. The ceremony went smoothly and even Hermione found it quite touching, not to the point of tears, but she did feel for Draco. He was trying hard to control his urge to burst into tears; he knew his father would want him to look strong in front of his close friends.

In the middle of the service he searched for and grabbed Hermione's hand, which she found she was only too glad to give. She wanted to help him anyway she could, feeling his pain as she looked at his face and into his eyes. Narcissa was a wreck, the strong pretence she had put up the day before was shattered and she was left a lonely widow.

After the ceremony there were to be drinks at the Manor. By the time the group had moved back to the house things had grown a lot more pleasant and the evening had less of a gloomy feel to it. Narcissa had regained her composure and was being a marvellous hostess. Draco however remained dormant, it was obvious he was not going to enjoy this evening and was even beginning to make Hermione feel uncomfortable.

'_At least if I was with the Muggle haters they'd talk at me, I can't blame Draco for his behaviour. Be patient Hermione he'll come round.'_ Draco left her side to go to the bathroom and she was feeling particularly nervous and exposed when Narcissa appeared by her side.

"Hermione," she stated quietly making the girl jump beside her.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy?" she replied politely.

"Call me Narcissa dear; please could you escort my son to his room. I can see he is not enjoying this evening and I doubt his spirits will perk up. I feel it is best for all if he were to go and get some rest. I hate to say it but he's so morbid, it's not when we need when we are trying to celebrate my husband's life."

"I agree Narcissa; he does not seem himself this evening."

"Thank you my dear, what would I do without you." Finished Narcissa, Hermione was pleased to have earned a smile off of Draco's mother and walked off to find Draco. He was wandering back into the ballroom, where the cocktails were being held, looking slightly out of it. Hermione grabbed his arm and spun him round; linking her arm into his she walked him back out of the room.

"No, Hermione," said Draco weakly. "I've got to be there… Mother will-"

"Your mother requested that you got some rest, you're no help to her in this state." Draco seemed to shake himself out of his daydream.

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione; you must have thought I was ignoring you. And my mother… she'll be so angry with me."

"Draco, don't worry about either of us, we're both too concerned that you're alright. Now let's get you to your room and try to get some rest."

They walked across the house until they finally arrived at Draco's room, she let go of his arm as they entered and Draco walked to his bed. It was almost deja-vu of the last time she saw him sat on his bed. He placed his head in his hands and began to weep for his father.

"Come on Draco, you need to rest, I'll be back in a minute why don't you get changed?" he nodded through the tears and also stood up, Hermione left the room.

She went back to her bedroom, just down the hall and changed into her Pyjamas, just some grey sweat pants and tank top. She brushed her teeth also and returned to Draco's room to make a final check that he was ok.

When she walked in she found him on his bed in just his boxers, he was sat on the edge and was looking very tired. He resignedly looked up at her and raised his arms, in a request for a hug. Hermione walked across the room and filled the void between his arms. They stayed there for a few moments and she began to pull away from him, but Draco caught her upper arms in his hands.

"Hermione don't go." he begged.

"Draco," she laughed. "I need to sleep sometime."

"Please don't leave me, just stay with me, one night is all I ask." She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "I don't want to sleep alone, please Hermione." He looked at her with what could only be described as 'puppy dog' eyes. She felt sorry for him but was still sceptical about his intentions about her being in his bed.

"No alternative motive?" she asked cynically.

"I promise, I just need the company tonight." Hermione smiled and nodded slowly, bringing a small smile to Draco's lips too.

He got into bed and moved over so Hermione could get in too. At first Hermione felt a little awkward and stiffly laid back into the pillows, she rolled into her side so that she was facing away from Draco.

He had turned off the light and was getting himself comfy. Hermione lay with her eyes open wondering whether this was all he needed just to know there was someone near, she had to admit she felt a little disappointed by this. T

hen Draco rolled over and snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer into him. They were both on their sides and Hermione fitted into Draco like a jigsaw piece. It was so perfect and Hermione was so comfy and calm that she drifted off to sleep immediately.

Draco was enjoying Hermione's warmth against his bare chest, it had been a long time since he had shared his bed with anyone, well anyone who meant something to him. He made a decision there and then that he had to convince her to let him do this more often.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: - this all belong to J K Rowling superwoman!**

**A/N: I started writing this when I was babysitting… quietly content as the little darlings were sleeping soundly! I was so proud of myself, I proper showed them who's boss! And nailed half a chapter. I'm off on holiday over Christmas, but thinking about it, it'll give me more time to think about this plot and just before I go I have another 2 babysitting sessions, tonnes of writing to be done! ANYWAY my last chapter didn't get so many reviews, but the ones I did get were really nice so I'm awfully confused and I really didn't mean it when I said I don't like criticism!! Sure I don't like hearing it but it's all a learning process, so I really want your opinions whatever the weather…I feel lonely when I don't hear from you…I-I love… you xx**

Draco awoke that morning and felt the usual lump in his bed and found he had his arm around said lump, he smirked to himself and confidently thought, _'Well sometimes I can bed someone with out even noticing it myself'_.

Impressed with himself he opened his eyes to see which blonde beauty he had managed to seduce. At first he was startled to find the figure was a brunette, _'Fair play, I thought blondes were stupid. Not that sleeping with me is something an idiot would do, but girls with more brains usually have higher morals.' _Amongst these murky thoughts Draco's brain was waking up and catching up with his body.

He slowly remembered yesterday's events, his father's funeral and his morbid behaviour. Which slowly lead to the realisation that the girl in his bed was in fact Hermione. _'I barely even remember last night I just wasn't in any state of mind… but how did I seduce Hermione? Wait, no I'm not wearing many clothes… oh but she is.'_ His thoughts were too much too early so he forgot the events of yesterday, as it brought pain he didn't want to deal with, and focussed on the main issue at hand. A very beautiful lady was in his bed, and that very same lady was the one he was trying to win over.

He decided to play his best moves… his hands; no woman yet could resist them. He pulled Hermione closer into him, and moved his legs so theirs were touching and Hermione was in a semi foetal position pressed against the length of Draco's body.

He moved his face to her neck and took a long slow breath in, taking in her scent, it was beautiful and floral. He was falling even deeper for her, smell is very important in attraction to someone. He pulled out one of his arms from around her and began stroking the exposed skin on her upper arm.

………………………….

Hermione began to stir from her deep sleep; she felt very rested and was enjoying a small sensation on the upper part of her right arm. She was just slowly waking up and not really thinking.

She was just concentrating on the amazing feeling from the apparent stroking on her arm. She felt a small passion building within her, her half asleep state did what any female would do as the caressing became deeper and more sensual; she arched her back and began grinding her coccyx into the being behind her that was slowly driving her insane.

…………………………

As Draco began to deepen the massage and see the effect he was having on Hermione. As she was slowly waking up she began to stir and almost writhe under his touch. He could tell he was driving her mad, but what he hadn't planned on was such a physical reaction and he was not prepared for her sudden grinding of his groin. This obviously produced a welcome response from Draco's… groin.

………………………….

Hermione was beginning to wake up and realised that she was in bed with someone, and that someone was Draco and that she was gyrating on him. It didn't take her too much longer to realise what was poking her in the side.

"Is that your wand Draco, or are you just happy to see me." She said lazily. Draco leaned into her again, his mouth up close to her ear.

"We can find out if you like." He breathed. Hermione sighed and decided if would be safer just to get out of bed, she sat up.

"Where's your shower?"

"Yes, I think you'd definitely find out there." He said cocking an eyebrow and smirking suggestively. Hermione sighed deeply again getting out of the bed and chose a door, opening it she found Draco's bathroom and entered.

Draco's movements behind her caused Hermione to turn around. She was face to face with Draco's eager expression.

"Alone, Draco! If you follow me it will only ever be a wand" she said, firmly closing the door on his face. "I'll just be a minute!" she called.

Draco got changed and sat on his bed waiting for Hermione, a smile played on his lips as he was in a very good mood from being in such close proximity to his latest fancy. He thought that after the reaction she had to his fingertips this morning, winning her over would not be so hard.

When Hermione reappeared she seemed to be glistening, her hair was damp and wavy and the sunlight was shining down through the window behind her. Draco thought he was looking at an angel, he smiled at her and once again and opened his arms to her. Hermione stepped forward questioningly and was embraced by Draco.

"What have I done to deserve this?" she laughed.

"Thank you," he said into her neck.

"What for?"

"What for? For everything! For your company, your time and your presence… you soothe me." He said calmly, breathing her in.

"I'm just happy to help Draco." She said, also relaxing into the hug she felt good as she sensed his manly smell. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked, pulling back from him slightly to look into his eyes. Draco saw Hermione's concern for him and smiled.

"I'm fine, well I will be." He pulled her waist to him closer, they were still staring each other in the eye, it was an intense moment. "Come on I'm starving." Said Draco pulling away and leading Hermione downstairs to have breakfast.

As they separated Draco tried to hold her hand down to breakfast but Hermione pulled away not thinking twice about it, but to Draco this meant a lot.

'_Did she just stay with me out of pity last night? What if she doesn't like me like that… Usually I wouldn't doubt myself, but this is Hermione, she's actually smart and doesn't take shit. How can I try make her forget about all the hurt I've given her through the years?'_ Draco barely noticed they were already in the dining room until he saw Hermione staring at him a little scared.

"Draco? Draco! Are you with us?" she asked cautiously, not really knowing his current state of mind.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine… what do you want to eat?" he said quickly changing the subject and sitting down. A House elf took their order and within minutes they had their meals in front of them. Shortly after they started eating Draco's mother appeared in the dining room and headed toward her son. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and touched his face.

"You look much better today Draco, do you feel it?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just wish you'd both leave me alone." He said smiling. "You care too much. I had a really good nights sleep as it is, my head seems to be handling things a lot better this morning." Draco smirked in Hermione's direction who blushed. She wiped her mouth on a napkin and excused herself. As soon as Hermione had left the room Narcissa rounded on Draco who was smiling to himself.

"Yes you're in a much better mood this morning, I wonder why." She stated with a smirk herself.

"Mother, it's not that," said Draco smoothly, knowing what his mother was insinuating.

"What ever you think I think it's like, you're wrong. I can see the change in you, in your eyes. I like Hermione Draco, I think you and her are perfect for each other, very complimentary." Draco choked a little on his breakfast, he had never really thought about being with Hermione, he had only just gotten to the having dirty thoughts about her stage.

"Mother, whatever you think is going on with me, which isn't by the way, Hermione is too smart to even consider me."

"But Draco, you're gorgeous what girl doesn't want you?" asked his mother sarcastically.

"Shut up" he said cheekily, he had missed this kind of banter with his mother. "I bullied her too much lower down in school… you know that whole being against Muggle born thing, it wasn't a good look for me in her books. Regardless of what I think of Hermione, she only sees me as a friend, if that, and I consider that very lucky for me."

"Draco, we both know you get what you want, so stop playing about. What's holding you back? I know your father said something about this to you. And now more than ever should you to heed to his advice."

"I'm not holding back," mumbled Draco playing with his food, staring down at his plate.

"Ha! And now you've lost confidence in yourself, she means that much to you. I have never seen you like this before Draco; it's a good thing. This is why I think Hermione is perfect, she grounds you. Now stop messing about and make a move!"

"Mother!"

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Hermione warily stepping back into the room.

"Not at all" said Draco standing up and walking toward Hermione. "Come on, we have to go back to school later and I haven't shown you round yet" he said as he herded her off.

…………………….

Draco had shown Hermione the ball room, the stables and the many guest bedrooms they had along the long halls of the manor each she had regarded with amazement, but he had saved the best to last.

As they were walking round the gardens Draco veered off to one side and walked through a secret cove until before them stood a large Victorian greenhouse. Hermione stood with her mouth open engrossed by the enormous and beautiful structure in front of them. Draco pulled her inside and she saw the beauty of the green house as she stepped into its warm and felt the rays of bright sun above her, the last of the winter sun didn't seem so tepid outside. It was entirely made of glass in a wooden frame, with large church-like ceiling. As she looked around Hermione noticed many rare and special plant species, of some she had only read in books. Soon after she had become so enrapt in the plants she looked about her and realised Draco had disappeared.

"Draco?" she asked half humoured half worried. When she didn't get a response she started to get nervous, she had wondered quite far into the greenhouse before she had realised that she was alone. Then she heard a chortle from a little to her left. "This isn't funny, you come out right now Malfoy!" a voice came from behind her this time.

"Why is it I get the 'Malfoy' treatment whenever you're angry?" Hermione was spinning round trying to locate the voice when she felt a pair of hands upon her hips. Draco spun her around and smiled at her, looking her deep in the eyes.

Hermione suddenly felt very childlike in the new very large space that they had to themselves and slowly backed herself out of Draco's hands. She never deterred her vision until the very last moment when she set off at a great speed, running down the rows of plants then veering off last minute. Draco could hear her giggles and immediately set off after her, she was not hard to catch because she couldn't keep quiet.

It amused him at how innocent she had become, it was yet another trait he seemed to have fallen for. He kept running and eventually he began to see the backs of her heels at every corner he turned.

She was running out of breath especially since she couldn't stop laughing, and it was made worse when she turned round and saw Draco closing in on her. Squealing she tried to run on but he caught up with her and they fell to the floor in a heap still laughing. Draco was on top of Hermione who had the giggles worse than ever.

When she stopped she realised he was looking her in the eye again, this time he seemed to have a look of intent as he drew his face closer to hers. Everything seemed slow motion to Hermione as she caught herself glancing at Draco's lips unable to try to stop his actions. Their lips were mere millimetres from each other… when Draco let out a yell.

"OWW! JEESO!" his face contorted in pain. Hermione had no idea what was going on, one moment she felt sure she was going to get the best kiss of her life, the next she got yelled at, in the ear.

"Draco?" she encouraged, willing to find out what on earth was going on. Draco rolled off of Hermione and stood quickly after as it seemed the source of his pain was coming from his rear end. Turning around and showing Hermione his backside he quickly shouted to her,

"Blast it off!" Hermione was still completely oblivious, that was until she looked at Draco's bottom, where she saw a rather large plant head attached to it. And it looked like it also had rather large teeth. Hermione could barely stop herself and burst out laughing.

"Stop it! Not funny! Blast it!"

"With what?!" shouted Hermione back exasperatedly.

"Your….wand" said Draco in his most furious yet controlled voice.

"Oh!" said Hermione in realisation and quickly whipped out her wand and shot the plant off of Draco's backside. Draco was breathing heavily, trying not to show too much weakness. "Bloody woman… forgetting she's the smartest witch of our time…" muttered Draco angrily. It was quite obvious he was in a lot of pain, Hermione still could not control her laughter though.

"Well, talk about a mood spoiler." She said as she regained control of herself. Draco frowned and moved closer to her.

"What do you mean?" he said huskily, placing a hand on Hermione's rear. She raised an eyebrow and mimicked him placing a hand on his rump. Draco winced a great deal, and Hermione laughed again.

"That's what I mean, come on let's get you inside and take a look at your battle scars."

"That's more like it," said Draco cockily, but then wincing again as he began to walk. Hermione saw this and helped him by draping one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Honestly, what would you do without me?" she said smiling at him finding this all very amusing.

"Well, for starters I wouldn't be chasing myself around the greenhouse so I probably wouldn't have a massive pain in the arse."

"You can't blame me for that." She said, playing the 'puppy-dog' eyes card. Draco was about to speak but was silenced by Hermione giving him a quick peck on the lips. She turned back away from him and pulled him into walking again. They were silent all the way back to the house, both smiling to themselves.

……………………

The pair of them landed back in the head's common room a few hours later. Draco hobbled to the sofa and collapsed, leaning slightly to one side as he was still a little tender. Hermione began walking straight for the portrait much to Draco's disappointment.

"Where are you going? I need to be nursed back to health."

"I have to go see the boys, and Ginny, they don't trust you so I have to go show them I'm still alive after a horrific weekend at your house."

"But-look after me… I have the perfect outfit for you." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yes please Draco, I'd much rather dress like a slutty nurse than go see my best friends." She said sarcastically.

"Suit yourself," he muttered as she turned around again to leave.

"I won't be long, watch out for plants and vicious man-eating teddy bears."

"Very funny!" Draco yelled after her as she left the common room. Draco felt a sense of loss after Hermione had left, he guessed because he'd spent all weekend with her. Grimacing again he stood up and headed toward the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: - None of this is mine, but thanks for the loan**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the massively long wait; I've been wracked with guilt about it but have not had a spare moment to write anything. Which is a turd and a half because I've got all my plots sorted, I thought of a big one recently! I've read it a couple times and would like to make it my own (i.e. make it better and more believable) cheeky. I got lots of reviews for my last chappie; it made me happy, and even angrier with myself at blatant lack of up dating! You are all wonderful forgive me please. I wanted to do a little more of this chapter too but I'm going on holiday in…. 4 hours so I need some sleep if that's alright with you guys? Review if you think I've earned it, back on the 28th will update again ASAP I promise. I hope you all have a marvellous Christmas and happy new year. Love you xxx**

"So Hermione, how did it go?" Inquired Ginny.

"Yea Hermione, tell us everything, if he laid one finger on you, I swear I'll-"

"Ron! Have you not learnt to trust my judgement by now? Draco's changed. He's not the spoilt… well ok he is spoilt, but he's been through a lot lately and the last thing he needs right now are people like you being biased towards his family and his past."

"Whatever Hermione, just make sure you keep your guard up, he's trying to woo you and I don't like it at all." Ron said as if that was final. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"And what, dear brother would someone trying to woo Hermione have to do with you? Surely that small crush you both once had is gone, flame extinguished and she can finally get some closure by seeing the most eligible and handsome boy in your year."

"Hey!" chirped in Harry. Ginny turned to him with a confused expression.

"Wha- oh right, no sorry baby, of course you're the most attractive boy in the year, but you're mine so there's nothing to worry about there. I think us girlies need a quiet chat, catch up on the latest gossip eh?" she said looking at Hermione and nodding her head in the direction of the stairs to the girls dormitories

……………………….

Draco lay in the bath, hot steam evaporating off of his body. He was thinking about Hermione, trying desperately not to but she was all that consumed his mind.

'_I've got to tell her my feelings for her. She must know by now, but that's the only way to get her to talk about how she feels. Argh, why do girls have to be so frustrating? They didn't used to be like this. Oh no wait, that's because I'd just go for meaningless sex… wow, I guess I have grown up a little. Not sure I like the idea of being tied down though….not that that's how I feel when I'm with Hermione. Thinking about the future used to be quite daunting but now I guess I just want to send some quality time with Hermione… That's as far as I'll think tonight, perhaps this bath is a little too hot, all this steam going to my head.'_ And with that Draco slipped slowly under the water and stayed there for a little while. He finished bathing and got out, he began to dry himself but had completely forgotten about his injured bottom whilst floating in the bath, but when the towel he was using brushed against his wound pain shot across his rear. He gave a stifled yell and decided the best course of action was to get to bed. Once carefully laying on his front Draco fell into a peaceful sleep, thinking about his father's words and what he was going to say to Hermione tomorrow.

Hermione re-entered the common room a little after Draco had taken himself to bed, she peered into his room but decided not to wake him as he was sleeping so soundly. She too went to bed, her head full of the conversation she had just had with Ginny. Ginny managed to get it out of her that she did like Draco, quite a bit more than she thought she would admit to. She had also gotten the impression that Ginny was growing tired of Harry at the moment; Hermione dismissed it as just a phase of their relationship. She presumed that they had both waited so long to get together properly it had all been hyped up too much,

'_Ginny will change her mind soon. She's probably had enough of the two boys at the moment; I haven't really been there for her much recently. She's 'round tomorrow though I'll have a good girly bash with her then.'_ And with that she rolled over and slept soundly until morning.

…………………..

The next day passed relatively quickly and before Hermione knew it she was heading back to the common room. As she entered she saw Draco sitting by the fire reading, as soon as he saw her come in he put his book down and stood up and faced her.

"We need to talk." He said bluntly.

"Oh? Right, ok" Hermione replied worriedly. Draco laughed and put a hand to her arm and ushered her to the sofa.

"Don't look so scared, I just need to tell you something." Both of them sitting down Draco took Hermione's hand and smiled at her. "I'll just cut to the chase shall I?" Hermione nodded at him. "I like you, a lot. I can't stop thinking about you. I would give you my world Hermione, but I really need to know how you feel about me. I don't want to seem cocky but I'm sure you like me, even if it's just a little." Hermione smiled as he talked and nodded slightly.

"Regardless of what you think I feel Draco, these are all just words, I need more. I have no assurance that this is how you will feel next week. You say you'd give me your world, but when it comes down to it, would you really?" Draco looked at her exasperated.

"Hermione! What do you want from me? I have never been this truthful about my feelings before, and you just knock me down." He had stood up at this point, showing his frustration.

"Draco, you know I care for you, but I'm not prepared for this to go any further. It's not possible when we're from such different backgrounds, even our friends don't see eye to eye!"

"Is that what's bothering you, our friends? Who cares what they think?"

"I care, they are the most important people in my life and have been there for me when I need them, and I'm not just going to disown them on some sort of whim of a romance. I bet you couldn't even find one friend that would approve of us!" Draco sat up defiantly.

"And if I could find a friend that approved what then? Would you consider us as a couple?"

"Draco, your friends will shaft you if they found out we were even friends, you'll regret going out with me. I'm so certain all of your friends hate me I'd kiss you there and then." With that Draco stood up and left the common room. Hermione was left sat there speechless staring at the closed portrait door wondering what on earth would happen next, she had only meant it as a deterrent.

…………………………

Draco entered the Slytherin common room and found Blaise in a similar position he himself was in earlier, by the fire with a book. Blaise looked up as he heard footsteps approaching and saw his best friend headed his way.

"Alright man, how're you doing? The funeral was a good one, that's how he would have wanted to go mate I'm sure." Blaise said patting Draco on the shoulder. Draco had forgotten Blaise would have attended his father's funeral. "What're you doing down this way?"

"Well my friend, I'm in need of your help."

"Oh aye? Well that's generally what I'm here for, shoot."

"It's Hermione."

"You like her but she won't commit because she still thinks you're some scarlet woman…. In male form." Blaise laughed.

"What? How did you know?"

"Well you have slept with a lot of ladies…"

"I meant about the me liking Hermione thing?"

"Draco, how long have we been friends? I know you. Plus you were all over her during the funeral, and she wasn't having any of it, so I guess she's sparked some sort of interest there."

"You do know me well; Malfoy's always get what they want." They both smirked as Draco sat next to his best friend and they both stared into the fire.

"So what's the plan of action then?" asked Blaise.

"I need you to come and tell Hermione that you approve of us, and it wouldn't hurt to tell her how amazing I am."

"I'm no miracle worker Draco, I'll do my best." Draco punched Blaise's arm and stood up to leave. "What we have to go now? Fine." Blaise groaned and joined Draco on his feet. They departed the Slytherin quarters and headed towards Hermione for Draco to claim his kiss.

When they arrived at the Heads common room they found Hermione asleep on the sofa.

"Must have been gone longer than I thought." Murmured Draco, he approached Hermione kneeling down by her side. Draco leant in and kissed her soundly on the lips, he had only meant for it to be a small kiss but Hermione began to respond quickly and he was soon caught in a very passionate moment between the two of them.

Hermione, who had been dreaming of the very same boy at the time, was not at all shocked to have her lips captured. Still believing it was a dream Hermione responded quickly, but soon she found hands begin to touch her face and neck and reality began to kick in. Hoping it was Draco that was kissing her, but being too enrapt to care at this moment Hermione carried on giving her all to the mystery kisser. There was a small coughing noise at the other side of the room which caused Hermione to snap her eyes open immediately. She saw Draco's face up close and then glancing to the other side of the room saw a figure stood, trying not to watch them. Hermione pushed Draco away from her quickly, causing him to groan with displeasure.

"Thanks mate, when you're finished." Blaise drawled.

Hermione was sat watching the two, red faced and a little embarrassed that their kiss had been watched by another. Draco turned back to Hermione and saw her awkwardness; he brought a hand to her cheek and smiled.

"I found someone."

"Yes I see that now," Hermione said quietly, obviously trying not to look at Blaise. Blaise took this as his opportunity to step forward.

"I would never reject Draco, based on who he wanted to 'see'. Especially not with such an excellent choice such as yourself Miss Granger." Hermione blushed again, at both his compliment and at her prior thought of Draco not having the understanding friends she had. It seemed his friends seemed to be taking it better than hers. "Nope, I'm here to stay I'm afraid, you can't have him all to yourself. I'm just glad he's found someone who'll make him happy; he's been a right miserable bastard of late." Draco smiled at his friend, also sending a 'that's enough you can go now' look. "That's my cue to go, have a lovely evening." He turned around and left the common room. Blaise didn't get too far down the hall when someone was approaching going toward the head's chambers. He looked up and saw a familiar redheaded girl walking in his direction. They both looked up at the same time and caught each others eye. Blaise gave Ginny a quick look over and smiled his approval.

"Hey pretty lady" he said raising an eyebrow. Ginny didn't respond, nor did she take her eyes away from his. Just as they met each other Blaise spun round quickly and slapped Ginny on the backside. She spun round also, looking shocked, but as he winked at her when she turned back around her face was beaming. Ginny entered the common room with a sparkle in her eye and Hermione and Draco looked up. Draco was still knelt by Hermione who was now propped up on her elbows, lying down on the sofa.

"Oh, sorry guys did I walk in on something here,"

"No, you didn't" said Hermione throwing a look at Draco before he could say anything. "You're looking a little flushed yourself, are you alright Gin?" Ginny put a hand to her face feeling her warm cheeks and shrugged.

"Must have been meeting Blaise in the hall, he is quite steamy." Grinned Draco jokingly, neither he nor Hermione noticed Ginny raise her eyebrows in approval of his comment.

"Right Draco, this would be your cue to leave right about now." Said Hermione, shoving him softly away so she could sit up properly.

"What?" said Draco grabbing her hands, "Why?"

"We're having a girly evening I'm afraid, so…"

"MY first night with my girlfriend and you're shooing me away."

"Yes now if you wouldn't mind." Said Ginny gesturing toward the door.

……………………………….

Draco wanted to find Blaise again and correctly assumed he had returned to the Syltherin common room. He found Blaise as he was before, with a book.

"You got booted too?" he said without looking up from his book.

"Too right, no idea what that's about."

"Well, what's the buzz on the redhead she's hot man, I wouldn't mind some of that."

"Yea well guess again, Potter's her boyfriend so I doubt you'll be able to get in there."

"Want a bet? I believe you've lost an understanding of my exceptional skills with the ladies."

"You're on mate, but we can't go now," he added as Blaise stood up.

"Sure we can, all you have to do is distract Hermione by any means necessary… you think you're up to the challenge?" Draco rose to his feet immediately. Just then an owl flew through the open window.

"Hey that's my owl!" said Draco.

"Notes for me" said Blaise a little confused. Ripping open the note Blaise cracked a devious smile. "This will be easier than we could have ever imagined, let not waste another minute." They both departed from the Syltherin house towards Draco's rooms at a quick pace.

…………………….

Draco burst into the Heads room and found Hermione and Ginny chatting on the sofa. Hermione looked shocked to see her boyfriend return, Ginny looked as though she were expecting it.

"Hermione I need to talk to you now," he took a quick glance at Ginny. "In Private," he added. She nodded and followed her boyfriend into her room, he quickly closed the door and Hermione was going to begin to ask what was wrong. She did not get chance however, as Draco quickly crushed her lips with his own.

He backed here up against the door and was kissing her with more passion than before. Something about it seemed desperate almost, like he had been dying to do this for sometime now. Blaise's words _'by any means _necessary' flashed across his mind and he smirked. When he removed his mouth from hers Hermione tried again querying him but his lips had slipped down onto her neck and talking became very difficult for her. Hermione was feeling strange new sensations she had not with Terry; Draco although renowned for his promiscuousness at this moment in time Hermione was thankful for his experience and soon began to writhe under his touch.

He had brought those magic fingers of his into action and began running them up and down Hermione's back, feeling her response when he reached the small of her back was more than enough reward. Hermione wasn't sure how long they'd been there but realised he hadn't really anything to tell her, she smiled at his cunning of getting her alone. But then suddenly she thought about the girl whom she had left alone.

"Ginny" she said abruptly.

"No darling, I'm Draco, but I'm into that if you are." He murmured into her neck.

"No" she said pushing him back slightly, resting her hands on his sculpted chest, wishing she didn't have to stop him. "We left her, I'll have to at least go and tell her she shouldn't wait around."

"She's being taken care of." Said Draco, almost too smoothly. Hermione's face looked questioningly, but when she listened she could hear her answer. Backing him up Hermione managed to open the door from underneath them and ran across the common room to the source of the noise. She headed toward Draco's bedroom and threw the door open. She stood there a mixture of embarrassment, shock and anger.

"GINNY WEASLEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: - This is not mine, well some is, but not the majority which is what counts really.**

**A/N: Hello my little babies, I'll make this short because I know you all want to get reading! It's a good chappie this one… I'm starting to be highly critical of my work, I think my writings quite lazy, but you lot all seem to enjoy it so carry on! Happy New Year and I hope you all had a great Christmas, the Maldives are amazing and I recommend to any who are thinking of going! xx**

Blaise crept into the common room; he saw Draco and Hermione were no longer there, the first part of the plan had worked seamlessly. He found Ginny on the couch next to the fire looking at him expectantly.

"Hey pretty lady" he purred at her.

"You got my note then?" Ginny said standing and moving across the room closing the gap between the two of them.

"That was from you?" Blaise asked pretending to be confused; he was unable to take his eyes off of her body. As Ginny came closer to him he slid his arms around her waist and without further ado brought his lips to hers. They were only too welcome as Ginny quickly opened her mouth under his and invited his tongue to explore her mouth.

He pulled them apart and Ginny groaned in disappointment, he looked into her eyes suddenly something jolted through him. He could see Ginny had felt it too, and in her eyes was the lust he felt but also another emotion. He knew he felt this too and suddenly ran his hands underneath her bottom picking her up. Ginny wrapped her legs around Blaise's waist and immediately began unbuttoning his shirt and sucking on the newly exposed collar bone. Blaise was being driven wild and began striding towards Draco's room, he kicked open the door and walked over to the bed. Placing Ginny on the bed he knelt down so they were similar heights and began to undress her. He pulled her t-shirt over her head and undid her bra quicker than he thought possible and just as quickly had his mouth around her newly exposed and supple breasts. Ginny threw her head back in appreciation of the new sensations Blaise was giving her.

She was no virgin that's for sure, but the way Blaise was touching her now made Harry seem like some sort of lifeless robot. She felt no need to stop him as he trailed his lips down her abdomen and began to unbutton her jeans. Before she knew it she had nothing on and was lying on her back enjoying the pleasures of Blaise Zabini to the fullest. She couldn't help the noises escaping from her, it was all just too much, and he was driving her insane.

Blaise was so enrapt by Ginny, he just wanted to please her and give his all. She seemed to be enjoying it and every sound she made turned him on even more. She was squirming under his touch it was all too good to be true, until the door opened with a thunder. Blaise barely had time to curse Draco mentally when there was a thunderous cry from the woman stood in the door.

"GINNY WEASLEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she screamed.

Ginny barely had time to think before Draco managed to take control of the situation and hauled Hermione out of the door and closed the door behind them. They could hear him behind the door,

"Hermione! You can't just go barging into rooms like that, there was something rude going on in that one!" There was no further response from Hermione, so Blaise who had been staring at the door in shock turned back round the face Ginny. Ginny had finally caught up with her conscious and was looking dreadfully guilty and ashamed that she had given into her urges like that. Blaise saw this in her eyes,

"Hey," he said bringing a hand up to her face. "Don't you go regretting what just happened. That wasn't your fault, it was mine. I'm sorry Ginny but you've captivated me and I'm not going to let you go." Ginny's eyes opened with shock at what he had said. _'These Slytherin boys were very confusing, not at all like what they're rumoured to be, promiscuous womanising bastards.' _

She looked determinedly into Blaise's eyes.

"Blaise, I should have stopped you, I'm not normally like this I honestly don't know what's come over me." Suddenly realising she was barely clothed Ginny pulled the bed sheets around her, causing Blaise's face to fall. She laughed at him, "I'm being serious here, and I hope you meant what you said because I truly believe there is something…different going on between us. It's not like what I feel for Harry, or perhaps it's what I thought I felt for Harry. Anyway" she stopped herself mid ramble as she was positive Blaise did not what to hear about her current boyfriend. "I hope you meant what you said," she looked up expectantly.

"Every word." Blaise said unhesitant.

"Then we should wait until I've had chance to break it off with Harry before we continue this," she motioned between the two of them with her hands.

"How long will that take?" asked Blaise exasperatedly.

"I don't know maybe a bit of time" he looked crestfallen. "It's just that we had to wait ages before we could tell Ron and that's when it sort of fizzled out for me, but I think he still truly believes we're meant to be together."

"Stupid Potter" Ginny placed a hand on his face.

"Believe me when I say I'll try to finish it as quickly as possible, but I at least owe Harry some dignity of his ending it."

"You'd better make it worth my while then." Blaise said smirking a little. In response to that Ginny pulled him to her in a long loving passionate kiss. They were bare chest on bare chest and Blaise wished the kiss wouldn't have to end, he wasn't sure of when they could do this again. He let Ginny slowly pull away and then found all of her clothes and left the room allowing her to dress in private.

………………………….

Hermione sat down at the Breakfast table in a terrible temper.

"What up with you Hermione? You've got a face like thunder today." Harry asked Cheerily. To Hermione's shock Ginny was sat next to Harry and they were talking amiably to themselves. Ginny was being her usual flirty self with Harry, Hermione was disgusted and continued to through dirty looks her way all dinner time.

When she had finished her breakfast Hermione left the Great hall only to run into a flustered looking Draco.

"You left without me this morning, why didn't you say anything?" Draco took one look at Hermione and started to back away.

"You had something to do with it didn't you?" seeing his shifty avoiding eyes explained all Hermione needed to know. "My best friend Draco! I thought you were trying to get along with them, not breaking them all up." She raised one hand in front of his face and added, "Don't even think I'm talking to you." She stormed off before Draco could even try to argue. Blaise had caught him later that night and explained his feelings for Ginny. Draco thought Blaise was being unnecessarily gracious in allowing her to see Harry a little longer; this was of course not something he would ever share with Hermione. God knows what would have happened between them if he had… he was sure his manhood would suffer indefinitely. He stood in the entrance hall with a slightly perplexed face, shrugged his shoulders and entered the great hall for some breakfast.

…………………………..

Hermione was walking down a corridor to her next class later that day when she walked into the last person she wanted to see at the time, Ginny.

"You've got some cheek." Hermione said snidely.

"Hermione, you've got to understand. I don't want to upset Harry, but there's no easy way out of this. Besides he took so long to tell Ron about us, I was starting to doubt our relationship." Ginny said this last part with cold eyes and a stony face. Hermione wasn't sure what to believe, but had no patience for the girl she thought she once knew and carried on walking to her class. Ginny sighed, she knew once she told Hermione in full what was going on she'd understand, but she wanted Harry to be the first to know. Her heavy work schedule meant she was to spend the majority of the night in the library, _'Tonight' _she thought,_ 'I'll tell him later.'_

……………………………

Later that evening Draco found himself once again with his best friend in the Slytherin common room.

"Hermione's still pissed man, I blame you entirely" he said staring into the fire. Blaise was beside him reading his book once more.

"I'm sorry, I really am, it's not like I've got it much easier, not with Ginny still having to pretend to be with Potter."

"Oh my heart bleeds for you. Shut up, I'm never going to get laid." Blaise started laughing, causing Draco to glare at him.

"Is that what's troubling you? Trust me Draco, she's crazy for you she'll come around soon."

"You'd better hope so or it's you that'll be facing the consequences. Anyway, I think I've given her enough time to cool off, think it's safe to go back to my commons yet?"

"Well it's now or never, you need a shower sometime soon, you don't smell so good man." Draco gave him a quick punch on the shoulder, stood up and left the room heading back to his own.

………………………………

Hermione was sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron. Her mood was still cloudy and both of them were being highly insensitive to it.

"Seriously Hermione, cheer up, nothing can be that bad." Harry offered.

"I wouldn't push her too far Harry, I think she's got the painter's in." scoffed Ron, nudging Harry and winking at his ill-disguised metaphor. Hermione growled, she'd had enough for one day, even Harry was claiming she was over reacting. She could feel her anger burning up inside of her and the next thing she could feel was the actual fire.

………………………………

Hermione woke up and saw that she was in a bed and everything was white and clean, she was in the hospital wing. She looked over at the beds beside her to see Ron covered in bandages, in fact if it weren't for his red hair, she probably wouldn't have recognised her best friend. Harry was in the bed on the opposite side of the ward; he was sitting up and was slightly less bandaged, in that you could see his face properly.

Ginny was sat by his bedside looking mildly concerned, and had her hand over his. "What happened?" Hermione asked weakly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh you're up! Feeling a little calmer?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Um, more…clammy actually. Did I do something? Something perhaps horribly scarring to you both?"

"You could say that." Came a muffled noise from Ron's pile of bandages.

"Nothing physically scarring if that's what you mean, don't worry Hermione Madame Pomphrey's sorting us out. You sort of threw flames at us, to put it simply I guess."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry you guys. I'm not sure what came over me."

"It seems it's a rare thing to happen, but is usually sparked due to suppressed anger. Could I talk to you outside for a moment please Hermione?" asked Ginny. Hermione stiffened and decided it best just to talk to the girl, at least outside she could give her a piece of her mind without the boys having any idea what was going on.

"Hermione look, stop it, I know what I'm doing. Your anger very nearly severely maimed them both! Chill out!"

"You're messing my best friend about; I'm allowed to be pissed off."

"I'm only doing this so he won't get hurt."

"Wake up Ginny; it's just making it worse! Where are you going? To him isn't it?" she snapped as Ginny started to turn to walk away. Ginny bristled.

"No actually! Not that I have to get permission off of you before I do anything. I can't see him till I've finished with Harry, as it's not fair on either of them. I was going to do it tonight, but someone frazzled him!" and with that she stormed off down the corridor.

Hermione re-entered the Hospital wing, she saw that Ron had fallen asleep again. But Harry was looking directly at her with sad eyes; he'd just heard everything they'd said.

"Oh Harry," she said rushing toward her best friend.

"It's alright Hermione I was half expecting it. It wasn't right of me to make her wait all that time before I told Ron; I just couldn't build up to it. She's been a bit off with me lately anyway." Harry still looked crushed despite his justifications. "You know, when something's not right, it just feels awkward to push it, I have to let her go. You wouldn't go and find her for me would you? I don't think I can take this replaying over and over in my head."

"Sure Harry, if that's what you want." She said giving him a reassuming pat on the arm. Harry flinched "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Really Harry and it was me who gave you the burns in the first place."

"Hermione, really, it's fine." He said laughing at her horror stricken face. "Just go and get Ginny." He sighed and nodded his head as she looked at him as if to say 'are you sure?'

Hermione left the hospital wing and headed to the Gryffindor common room to find her least favourite redhead.

"Ginny" Hermione sighed. "Harry wants to talk to you in the Hospital wing. If you go quickly you might be able to get it over with before Ron wakes up." Ginny stood and walked over to her friend.

"Hermione, I need you to understand my feelings for Blaise. I love him, or at least I think I do." Hermione palled. "I'm being honest, I know you think I'm some sort of floozy but I feel so special and different with Blaise, and I know he feels the same. Please Hermione, I want you on my side again, I didn't set out to hurt Harry it just happened."

Hermione could see the honesty in her best friends face and pulled her into a hug.

"I knew you weren't a massive slag!"

"Hermione!"

"No, in all seriousness, I believe you Gin. But if I find you've been lying because you want to get back on my good side, you've got another thing coming."

"Well all I'm hoping for now is that Blaise wasn't lying to me, I've given up everything for him. But when I think about it, I didn't really have everything, not since I realised how badly things weren't working between me and Harry."

"He noticed too, that what he wants to talk to you about."

"Oh? Well, that's good then, it'll make this a lot easier." And with that she left the Gryffindor common room and headed towards the hospital wing.

………………………………….

By the time Hermione had made it back to her common room Draco had been sat waiting patiently for her for sometime. She sat next to him on the sofa and buried her head in his chest.

"Hey you, what's up?" he asked softly, stroking her hair.

"Nothing." came the muffed sound of Hermione's voice.

"Oh alright then." Said Draco calmly, counting down in his head to her outburst. Hermione's head lifted off of his torso suddenly and she stared him intently in the eye.

"Does Blaise seriously like Ginny?"

"Of course he does."

"Oh, right."

"Why is Ginny messing him around?" he asked suddenly protective over his friend.

"Aw, you big softie." Hermione said tracing a line with her finger down Draco's upper body. "No I was just worried about Ginny too that's all." She sighed and placed her cheek on his shoulder.

"You two have patched things up again then?"

"Yeah, she explained her feelings towards Blaise are more than those to Harry, so I guess it's only right what she's doing."

"Which is what I could have told you yesterday and saved you from burning your friends."

"What?"

"Yea, but you scorned me and claimed not to need my input so I decided it was best just to leave you. And would you know, it turned out better than I could have imagined! I didn't know you'd fry them both." He said laughing. Hermione looked upset and pushed him lightly.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is. Now what did we learn?"

"To listen to my friends properly next time?"

"What? No, that I'm always right… for someone who's the smartest in our year, you're really not all that." He said smirking.

"Shut up and take me to bed."

"Oh alright then, I thought it was a bit late to try anything but if you're game."

"I meant to sleep Draco."

"Yeah… me too." He sighed heavily. Picking her up in his arms he carried her bridal-style to her bedroom then went back to his. Hermione got changed and climbed into bed; she was just about to blow out the candle by her bedside when he reappeared in just his boxers at her doorway. Without another word, or even asking if he could join her, Draco slipped under the covers and wrapped an arm around Hermione. Leaning over her he blew out the candle then lingered a little longer to kiss her soundly goodnight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: - Harry Potter does not belong to me, I don't want him anyway its Ron that's mine (Rupert… phwoar!)**

**A/N: Hello, updating again, the whole flame fire thing in the last chapter wasn't really meant to be that big a deal, just something to fill out the time, but you all seemed to have picked up big on it! I want to know how the rest of it was! So there are parts in this that I'm slightly vague because my plots are all messed up due to TOO MANY ideas, also I couldn't think of a name for 'the thing' you'll see later (it's the thing without a name) because I wanted a really good one, so if anything comes to you do jot it down and tell me, but I'll probably come up with something genius later… love you xx**

Hermione awoke the next morning blissfully happy. She felt the warm arms around her middle and sighed into her partner, rolling over slightly to see his face. Draco was still sound asleep; he looked almost angelic, Hermione scoffed at the idea. Unfortunately she did so almost too loud and Draco opened his eyes to find Hermione staring at him.

"AHH!" he shot backwards away from her. "Jesus Hermione, there is no need for that." He said, adding a groan before he buried his face into her shoulder and the pillow.

"Sorry love." She kissed his forehead and reached an arm up to play with his golden hair.

Draco seemed to have realised the circumstances and woke up properly. He quickly captured Hermione in what he hoped was to be a spontaneous romantic kiss, the response however was:

"Urgh…. Morning breath! What did you eat last night Draco?" Hermione said honestly.

Draco threw the bedclothes off and got out of bed. "What? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" he said pacing around the room. "You're messing with my confidence Hermione; I can't take much more of this ruining our special moments. If its not me getting bitten in the arse by a giant plant, its our best friends getting off with one another or for some reason you're holding the fact that I may have eaten the tiniest bit of garlic last night against me!" he said exasperatedly.

"Garlic! I knew that was it."

"Hermione!"

"Oh sorry baby, come here." She said offering her arms out to him.

"No, I'm going to brush my teeth, and then you'd better be ready for the best damn kiss of your life." Draco said walking rapidly through the door to the bathroom.

Hermione sat waiting patiently for a few minutes, she knew she'd have to put on a show to try and rebuild some of Draco's 'lost confidence'.

Draco came sauntering back into the room like a man on a mission and quickly mounted the bed and was crawling his way toward Hermione. He stopped short in front of her face; he wanted her to want this. He only had to linger briefly because a moment later Hermione had thrust herself upon him. Her tongue as begging to be ravaged by his as she softly caressed his lips with it.

She allowed his hands to wander up the curves of her sides and around her waist. His tongue was working wonders in her mouth and she couldn't help but let a little moan escape. This encouraged Draco as one of his hands advanced to her breasts and began rubbing her nipple with his thumb. Hermione's brain was telling her to make him stop before he got…overly excited, but she allowed it to carry on a little longer. It wasn't until his other hand began playing with the tops of her pyjama bottoms that she had to push him off of her. Planting a firm kiss on his lips to show she wasn't angry, she looked into his eyes. She had let it go on too far; she could see the lust in his eyes burning into hers.

"Draco, come on we need to get dressed."

"Why?" he moaned.

"Hogsmeade weekend. You promised we could get me an owl this week. Not forgetting we need to get you an outfit for the ball."

"I can get my own; I'm not some uncoordinated moron. What about your outfit?" Hermione smiled and placed a finger on his lips stroking them.

"That is a surprise."

"What? Why?"

"Do you want to ruin it now?"

"Yes. Sounds like it could be worth it." He said grinning. "FINE, I'll get up, but I will not be in a pleasant mood today. No, don't do the face! You're puppy dog eyes have no effect on me! I'm not even looking." He said facing away from her.

"Fine! I'm going for a shower; I'll make it up to you later."

"You could make it up to me now!" He called after her, but all he got in response was the finger. "Charming."

……………………………………

About an hour later they were walking down the path towards Hogsmeade hand in hand having signed out with Filch.

"So are we going to get your owl first?" he said swinging their hands gently.

"Yes please!" she paused to think. "Although maybe it would be best to get it last and then I wouldn't have to carry it round with me all day."

"Clever girl." He winked at her.

"So we're going to split up first then? We can meet up for some lunch then go get Polly."

"You're seriously not naming your bird that."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well Draco the fifth would be best."

"Dare I ask what Draco the second, third and fourth are…never mind." She said from his cheeky expression. "I'll see you at the Hogs Head in two hours." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turned to go towards a dress robe shop. He managed to give her arse a quick squeeze before running down to the wizards robe shop before she could turn around and whack him.

Hermione entered 'Lady Apparel', despite its rather naff name it had decent clothes at prices she could afford. As soon as she had crossed the doorway a shop assistant pounced on her.

"Canayelp?" Hermione stepped backwards trying to get some personal space.

"Sorry?" she asked confused.

"Can I help you? Are you looking for anything specific? What colour? What's your size? What's the occasion? What's the dress code?" Hermione remained quiet and stood staring at the assistant. "Miss?" she said shaking Hermione slightly.

"Oh right, my turn? I am looking for a white dress, one that suits me perfectly, I'm size ten, it's for a ball, dress code is red and white themed, so red accessories would also be a massive help." The assistant beamed at her.

"No one's ever this specific! We have just the thing." And with that she quickly pushed Hermione toward the dressing rooms and ran off in search of something. When she returned she had an arm full of white creations. "I got all of these just in case, but I think this one is perfect." Hermione took the dress, entered a cubicle and slid the curtain closed and began to try it on. It was white and knee length, a clean smooth material that was silky to the touch, but more solid in substance than silk.

The top was like a boob tube, it sat perfectly on her breasts, showing them off wonderfully. It went in slightly at her waist to reveal her stunning figure. _'Hermione, you fox.'_ She caught herself thinking, not having realised before how good her figure was. The skirt part was higher up her leg at one side, showing off her creamy legs. There were flower patterns on the bodice in white thread, with iridescent sequins glistening in the light like frost.

She opened the curtain and peeked out for the assistant who was waiting eagerly outside her cubicle, pile of dresses still in her hands. Hermione held out her arms and did a twirl.

"Oh my goodness, you are so beautiful." She said in awe.

"Thank you," Hermione blushed. "This dress is perfect, thank you so much."

"No problem, I'm just glad I could find someone so dazzling to put in it!" she added causing Hermione to blush more. "I found those shoes too; I think they'd go perfect." Hermione looked down to a pair of bright red heels in front of her. They were court shoes with a strap around the ankle, just what she was looking for. "Also, I don't want to totally overwhelm you but there's this cape I think would just finish off this Christmas look completely." She disappeared again to the back of the shop leaving Hermione suddenly exposed. An elderly witch watched past and said to her friend,

"Oh Gladys look, isn't she a beauty."

"Oh pet, you look gorgeous. Trying to catch somebody's eye?" she asked slyly.

"Hopefully I've already caught his eye." Hermione replied, she didn't think she could turn any redder. _'At least then my face matches my outfit.' _she thought. The shop assistant returned with just a red cape in her arms. It was the same colour as the shoes and had a white silken lining. It fastened at the neck with a silver Celtic design clasp and as soon as Hermione tried it on she knew that she simply had to have it. It felt so soft as she lifted the hood up to cover her head; it was made from fine wool. Hermione looked in the mirror and smiled.

"This is too perfect." The shop assistant beamed.

"I'll get it all packaged up for you, something like this I'll wager you'll want to keep secret from your afore mentioned somebody." Hermione grinned.

"He's gona love it, and it'll drive him mad that he's not allowed to see it yet." She took off the garments once again behind the curtain and passed them out to the girl who took them to the till.

A couple of minutes later Hermione was out on the streets again and was meandering slowly to the Hog's head to meet that special someone.

When she entered the pub she looked around expectantly and found the grey eyes she was searching for. Draco looked down at her bags, and reached his hands out towards her.

"Something for me?" he said expectantly.

"Yes and no." he looked confused so she elaborated. "It's for me to wear and you to appreciate." When his face suddenly had a cheeky grin she hastily added, "It's not suspenders or anything like that Master Malfoy so put your tongue away."

"It didn't even cross my mind." He said patting the space on the bench next to him, indicating for her to sit down. "Though now I think about it," he smirked and placed a hand on Hermione's thigh.

"Draco, not only are we in public, but I'm sure its not going to do anyone any good to parade ourselves in front of a pub full of people we know." Draco looked away, fed up.

"What you'd rather keep us private? Head boy and girl having a business lunch?"

"Draco, are you getting mardy with me?"

"No" he said huffily. Hermione smiled and glided a hand up the inside of his leg causing him to suddenly face her. She quickly caught his lips for a moment then removed her hand from his groin and picked up the drink that was on the table for her. Draco was momentarily speechless. He was usually the one pulling these kinds of moves on unsuspecting girls. Hermione was literally shaking his world up and he couldn't be more thrilled. Once they had had lunch they left to get Hermione's owl.

"Did you get your outfit?" she asked turning to him and taking his hand.

"I got the finishing touches, yes." He said deviously.

"Oh I see it's like that is it?"

"Well yes, if I don't get to know then you don't." She pouted at him and then steered him into the magical animal shop. There were rows of cats, rats and toads all locked up in cages. Hermione couldn't look at the cats; she still missed Crookshanks every so often. He had an unfortunate accident with a ball of blu-tac Hermione had rolled up for him to play with. He ate it and it messed up his insides, she found him in her garden 'sleeping'.

Draco saw her wincing at the cats and manoeuvred her to the back of the shop where a dozen owls were sitting elegantly on perches. It took Hermione ages to choose, Draco began to grow bored, it was just a bird after all. She seemed determined to get the one with the lightest weight, biggest wing span, but most importantly the prettiest one. "Just get that one and be done with it woman!" he finally screamed, causing all animals in the shop to be silenced at once. Hermione pulled a disapproving face,

"I was going to get this one anyway." Hermione said and headed off to the counter.

"Sure you were," Draco muttered. Hermione held her beautiful new dapple brown and black tawny owl proudly. "And the name oh fair one?" he asked wincing slightly knowing this would take an age. "May I suggest, 'waste of time' or perhaps 'we could have been out of here 30 minutes ago because this was the first one up picked up'?" Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I haven't decided yet, how about we wait till we get back the commons and then I'll tell you."

They strolled back up to the castle and slowly made it to their living quarters. Placing the bird and cage down carefully, Hermione then threw herself onto the couch and sighed.

"Tired?"

"Mmm" she murmured. Draco let the bird out and allowed it to circle the room before letting it out of the window. "Aww." Hermione said.

"He'll come back, don't you worry sunshine." Draco said approaching her and stroking her hair from the back of the sofa.

"I know, it's just, he still doesn't have a name. How will he know to come back to me if I can't call him?" Draco chuckled.

"They don't work like that, owls are very intelligent, he'll come back just you see." Draco leaned in closer, "And if he doesn't, I'll go and buy you another." Hermione smiled and closed her eyes sighing once more. "Why so tired? It's not like I was the one who woke us up and stupid o'clock this morning."

"I know, I know. Not sure why, but I'm feeling a little murky."

"Have you heard from Ginny lately?"

"No why?"

"It's just, didn't you say she'd gone to speak to Harry… to break up."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well you know, Blaise, probably doesn't know that they have yet. They might want a little… get together?"

"Oh, I see, I'll go owl Ginny then. Wait, which prick let the bird out?" she said staring intently at Draco.

"Just open the window woman, he'll come back." Hermione walked to the window and opened it. She held out her hands as if to gesture 'where's the bird then?' when something landed on her arm. There he was, looking at her expectantly, head cocked to one side.

"There you are Speedy!"

"No Hermione."

"No? Fine! I'll think harder. What's your opinion on Gladys?" she said leaning on the desk in the corner jotting two quick notes. Draco made some sort of snorting noise and the bird itself even chirped and seemed to shake his head. Draco laughed heartily.

"Try again 'Mione."

"There you go." She said tying the note to the bird's leg and watching it fly off out of the window again.

They sat quietly enjoying each other's company, both growing sleepier by the second. Then there was a knock at the door and Hermione got up to answer it to find her best friend looking questionably at her.

"Hermione?"

"Ginny, come in," she said guiding her friend into the warm cosy room.

"What's up? You said it was important."

"Well it is."

"Oh right ok. Hey Draco." Draco nodded in reply and Ginny turned back to Hermione. "Well?"

"Oh right, sorry, did you manage to get everything sorted with Harry?"

"Yeah, it was alright in the end. I feel bad though, he looked as though he sort of lost the will when I left."

"Don't worry Gin, he'll bounce back."

"Yeah..." she said absentmindedly. Then there was another knock on the portrait door. Hermione opened it once more to find a relatively depressed Blaise.

"'Sup 'Mione, you sent me a note?"

"We did indeed." She said backing away from the door allowing him to come further in and see Ginny's presence. They both stood looking at each other; the air was still between them neither making a move to say anything. "Ginny's had a chance to straighten things out with Harry, Blaise."

"And with that, we'll take our leave." Draco said, coming up behind Hermione and taking her hand. He led her to her room and opened the door for her to enter first. "Goodnight." Blaise and Ginny started to move toward each other and Draco just caught their embrace before he closed the door. He turned back round to Hermione and smiled.

"Wow, did you feel that? It was electric between them." Hermione said looking amazed.

"What and it's not like that between us?" said Draco huffily before turning and walking toward her and grabbing her passionately around the waist. He once again drew his lips towards her until they were millimetres apart, then pulled back slightly. Hermione caught in the moment whimpered and then smiled, she knew what he was doing.

"Of course we're electric." She said sultrily.

"Good." He said letting go of her and turning away. Hermione groaned, "Not now Hermione, I'm simply not in the mood, far too tired." And with that he left to get changed in the bathroom. Hermione slipped her pyjamas on and waited for him to return. He soon enough did and she looked at him longingly, wanting him to finish his kiss.

"Surely you're not too tired to see to your girlfriend?" Draco looked into her eyes and moved closer, taking her cheek in his palm and slowly drifted their lips together. Their lips melted into each other and the kiss felt loving and delicate. Hermione's lips trailed down to Draco's throat where she began sucking on his neck. Draco was enjoying it and relaxed into the pillows yawning, before he could control himself he yawned very loudly and Hermione had stopped aghast at what he was insinuating.

"I'm sorry Draco am I boring you?" she snapped. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Was it not just you who was falling asleep on the sofa? Trust me Hermione, there was nothing wrong with that, it just relaxed me that's all, but perhaps we'd better go to sleep and continue this in the morning." He trailed a finger up and down her arm as he said this and she sighed contentedly. They both lay back down onto the pillows and got comfy; Hermione blew out the candle once more.

"You know, I don't think we'll ever have sex." She said drifting off.

"Never say that. Ever. We will, and it'll be the best…" Draco yawned again, "ever." And with that they drifted off to sleep again in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: - not mine, JK Rowling's...**

**A/N: Just a quick update to keep you going, the only chance I've had but didn't want to leave you hanging long enough for me to finish it off xx**

Hermione awoke that morning to the sound of clattering in another room. She was soon brought to consciousness when she felt Draco's presence next to her.

"Who's that then?" she muttered to herself. Draco began to stir.

"Mmm?" he said from the deep recess of the covers.

"Draco," she said shaking him. "Psst, Draco. Draco wake up!" she rolled him completely over and he looked at her with confused tired eyes.

"This had better be important." He growled.

"Shh! Listen." She said pausing mid movement, even holding her breath so he would hear what she did. Draco rolled over pulling the covers around him again. "Draco! I'm being serious there's someone out there."

"It's probably Ginny and Blaise looking for a bit of privacy again." He murmured.

"Even so, go have a look, I don't want just anyone prowling about our common rooms!" she pulled the covers away from him and nudged him with her foot continually.

"Fine." He said with menacing eyes. "I'll go… fucking bi-"

"Sorry?"

"Nothing." He said staling across the room and opening the door into the commons.

As he disappeared into the other room Hermione watched him go, the fear ebbing away in her stomach. He door slowly creaked closed behind him and she sank back onto the pillows awaiting his return.

Hermione was listening intently to the sounds in the next room, when she heard a faint rustling. A little too late she realised that the rustling came from behind her curtains and before she knew it she heard a deep voice whisper and felt herself fall back onto the pillows once more. She was fading out of consciousness when arms grabbed her arms and legs and pulled her from the bed.

…………………………………..

Draco walked into the common room nonchalantly, not expecting to find anything, except perhaps his horny friend. A mouse possibly, but he knew what women were like, unless he searched it all he'd never be allowed back in bed.

Combing the common room he found nothing under the sofa or around it, their small kitchenette was vacant, as was his bedroom. He even threw in a quick glance around the bathroom, walking right up to the side of the tub and peering into it to only see the bottom. He walked back into Hermione's bedroom,

"Well, there's nothing there, seems like someone had a little too vivid a drea-" He stopped mid sentence.

Hermione was not in her bed, scanning the room he couldn't see her small frame anywhere. He was about to chuckle at her cheekiness when he heard back in the common room a deep voice. It shouted something and then there was a sound of flames roaring.

He quickly ran into the room and managed to see the backs of another's heels. They did not belong to Hermione; they too shouted the name he thought he recognised. He ran to the flames in vain as a smoky wall formed in front of the entrance and he could not get past to follow the mysterious characters. He knew their destination, but was not sure whether to feel relieved or seriously concerned.

Thumping the smoke one last time, he stormed to his room to get changed; he was going to see his headmaster.


End file.
